The Magic of the Tau'ri
by jensmuse
Summary: StargateHarry potter crossover. Jack has to reveal his past to his friends ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill sat at his desk one fine Tuesday morning contemplating the event that had transpired the week before, they had recently discovered that Anubis had a hole army of 'super soldiers' as Carter had called them when the klaxons started blaring

_UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVASTION. UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVASTION _

"Ohforcryinoutloyd" he cried out to himself and got up walking towards the door, he walked down the corridors and entered the control room

"Who's a knocking" Jack said sarcastically to Carter, he looked into her brilliant blue eyes and thought of the life he could have had with her if there wasn't any regulations,

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC" Walter Davis said

"Open the iris" Jack said automatically, when Hammond finally reached the control room

"I just checked in Colonel, I take it were receiving an IDC?" He asked

"Yes sir, it's the Tok'ra" he replied

"Maybe Dad's come for a visit" Sam said hopefully not taking her eyes of the wormhole. Suddenly energy blasts rocketed threw the stargate and straight into the wall

"CLOSE THE BLAST DOORS!" Hammond shouted when Jack and Sam ran out of the room and straight to the armoury. Jacob nor Selmak would never come to earth under fire unless it was urgent. They grabbed 4 guns with the new weapon Carter made just in case and headed down to the gate room at a full blown run, scientists got out of there way when Teal'c and Danny caught up with them

"What's happening?" Daniel asked as Jack threw him a gun

"We received an IDC from the Tok'ra a few moments ago" she started

"And their under fire, although it would have been nice if they'd told us" Jack finished; He threw the other gun to Teal'c and ran into the gate room.

Once inside the gate room, there was a mass panic as more shots came through the gate

"HOLD STEADY" Jack shouted as he and the rest if SG1 got into position, crouched down, gun ready. Another shot came through and hit a guard squarely in the chest sending him flying against the wall and then it happened Jacob came flying through absolutely covered in blood and smoke rising from a nasty looking wound

"TEAL'C GRAB HIM" Jack shouted when it all went terribly wrong

"CLOSE THE IRIS" Jack shouted. Nothing happened.

"I SAID CLOSE THE IRIS!" He shouted again. Nothing happened. Then a super soldier stepped though

"Shit" Jack swore

"CLOSE THE DAMN IRIS"

"We can't sir the controls are stuck" came the voice over the PA. A guard got up and ran to the manual controls, in a split second the super soldier raised his arm and shot the guard and the manual iris control

"Shit" Jack swore again

"CARTER GO UP THERE AND FIX IT" he ordered

YESS SIR" she shouted back, ducking down and running safely out of the control room.

"OPEN FIRE!" he shouted and for once General Hammond saw Jack O'Neill at work, he was a loyal leader and a true soldier. All the soldier's opened fire but none were equip with the weapon Carter designed, they began to fall, when Jacob ran in followed quickly by Teal'c

"GET DOWN" he shouted and Teal'c pulled Jacob down

"My god what have I done," Jacob said under his breath

"They can't win" he said Jack heard that and swore once more as another guard went down

"Sir. I can't do it, in the time"

"KEPP TRYING" he shouted over the roar of bullet fire, and down went another guard. This time Jack had enough

"Bollocks this!" he shouted and through his weapon to Jacob

"Make yourself useful" he said to Jacob who looked confused, and got up, they all watched in horror as Jack got up and stood straight in front of the super soldier

"Sir?" Sam said over the microphone but Jack wasn't listening.

Jack threw down his arms to his side and concentrated; he held up his right hand and watched as a blue ball of, what looked like to Carter as energy, floated above his hand

"No way" Danny muttered under his breath. Using this hand Jack pushed the energy straight out and towards the Super soldier, Teal'c and Jacob looked into his eyes and saw them turn a violent purple and watched as a red light came out of his left hand and surrounded each and every person in his view, including those in the control room, Jack then turned his head towards the door and it opened, the guards, Teal'c and Jacob watched as the weapons Carter created hovered in and each went to a soldier's. They each grabbed equipped it

"OPEN FIRE" Jack shouted and they all continued shooting and using his right hand sent more blue energy out of his hand, this super soldier went down and another stepped through the gate

"KEEP WORKING CARTER!" he shouted, as Sam looked at Jack she noticed something, the red glow around each of them was a shield, and she then noticed something and gasped

"Oh my god, he doesn't have one. If they notice" she couldn't continue

"What? Major?" Hammond asked confused

"He's the only one without a shield" Hammond looked up and watched in horror as another 2 soldier stepped through the gate, the guards and the rest of sg1 didn't know where to fire first and Jack turned around to look at Sam, there was so much love in his eyes and she knew what he was going to, he lowered his right hand and looked over to the manual gate control which was there in ruins, he raised his right hand and looked at it, Sam, Hammond, Jacob Teal'c and Danny watched as it repaired it's self, the soldiers all noticed this and turned their attention to Jack. He looked at the soldier and raised his hand again, the soldiers all fired and Jack raised his hand, the energy shots all stopped in front of him and he was slowly being pushed back and he then hit a wall, they all noticed he was beginning to struggle and tire so they all continued to fire, they finally killed the rest of the soldiers and a soldier ran and pulled the manual control. The iris clinked shut and bangs could be heard as more soldiers attempted to come though

"Jack?" Jacob asked making Jack lose temporary focus and one energy blast got though Jack's barrier and hit his leg. He cried out and fell down but he still held his shield. Sam ran into the gate room followed by General Hammond, Jack had the look of pure concentration on his face and kept his eyes focussed on the shots in front of him. The doors slid open and Janet ran in with a dozen medical teams, She took one look at the colonel and went to his aid

"Janet wait" cried Sam

"Dr Frasier stop" General Hammond, Teal'c and Jacob said all at once but it was too late and she touched Jack's leg, he winced in pain and lifted up and hand and punched Janet back with another force field, Jack looked at her with sorry in his eyes, she excepted it knowing he would have had a good reason for pushing her back, but Danny wasn't happy

"You don't lay a hand on a women" he began and took a step closer

"Daniel" Janet began

"He didn't mean it, he was protecting me" she finished meanwhile Jack was looking at Janet with so much guilt in his eyes, he knew Danny was right, he shouldn't have pushed her back, with magic or not, his thoughts where abruptly interrupted by Danny punching him

"DANIEL" Janet and Sam shouted

"DR JACKSON" shouted General Hammond but Jack lost all concentration and he sent the energy flying everywhere, one of those energy blasts went flying straight at Jacob but it stopped before it hit him, they all looked at Jack who had mentally grabbed it again and was once again struggling to keep control

"Everyone move" he said with a struggle in his voice, everyone moved aside and he sent the energy straight ahead into the back wall, he stood up straight but collapsed as he put weight on his leg, everyone but Danny went to his side, Danny couldn't comprehend that Jack was somehow different than the rest of them, his hole believe system knew that magic was a legend, a myth created throughout history but now he's seen it. He'd had enough and walked out, Janet looked at him evilly but looked at Jack's leg, the energy had gone right though the centre of the leg

"Let me and Selmak heal it" Jacob said getting up and leaving the room to fetch the healing device.

"Colonel; what just happened?" General Hammond asked the question was written on everyone's faces, but Jack just looked around, he was tired, holding the spell for that long was tiring for the wizard. Hammond looked at all the guards thinking that maybe Jack didn't want his secret broadcast around the whole base

"Dismissed, go get cleaned up and go to the infirmary" he said looking at the guards, and then Jacob walked back in with the healing device, he dipped his head and held the healing device over Jack's leg.

With his leg completely healed he got up

"Sir. I'll explain as much as I can to you in your office with Jacob, Janet and the rest of my team. That actually want to hear" he said referring to the person who gave him a black eye, they began to walk towards Georges office when Jack grabbed Janet's arm

"I'm sorry for pushing you away and if I hurt you I'm sorry" he said hoping for forgiveness

"It's ok, I didn't listen to Sam, Teal'c, Danny, the general or Jacob. I just saw your leg and the doctor in me took over, I didn't even notice what you were doing, if I continued to prod you, you would have lost all concentration and then you'd be dead." She said with a slight smile

"But Daniel was out of order, it was because of him Jacob and Selmak could have been killed. If you hadn't stopped it again" she didn't continue, he looked at her with his one good eye and she winced in sympathy, he shrugged his soldiers and put his hand over his eye he muttered a few words that Janet couldn't hear and removed his hand again to reveal his eye fully healed

"Why can't you do that in the infirmary colonel?" she asked knowing what a nightmare a grumpy Colonel can be

"Doesn't work that way doc, usually my injuries in there are too great, I'm not a healer otherwise I'd be working in St Mungo's instead"

"St Mungo's?" she asked

"It's a hospital for magical injuries and such" he said in the simplest possible way.

"Let's go then" he said leading her out and towards General Hammond's office

Meanwhile the rest of sg1, George and Jacob were thinking about today's events

"What do you think he did?" George asked Jacob but instead got a reply from Selmak

"There is an ancient legend among the Tok'ra of a race of beings who could do Magic" Selmak said

"That's exactly what it is Selmak a legend. It's something parents told there kids at bed time" Daniel said while entering Georges office

"I take it you've calmed down now Dr Jackson" Selmak said, Daniel gave Selmak an evil glare

"What do you think about this Teal'c" Sam asked the silent member of SG1

"If O'Neill does have the ability to do magic then I believe that it could not have been given to a more deserving person" He replied

"Why thank you Teal'c that means a lot" Jack said while entering George's office and Janet trailing behind, Jacob was the first to notice Jack's eye

"What happened to your eye Jack?" he asked

"Oh yer, I just used a simple healing spell" he said to Jacob waving it off. They all noticed Jack was very pale and Jacob offered him a seat, Jack graciously accepted it with a sigh,

"So where do I begin?" Jack asked

"How long have you had these abilities?" Sam was the first to ask. Jack smiled; Carter was always the curious one

"Since I was born, I've been able to float stuff around but when I was 10 I got a letter accepting me to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, there I met my 4 best friends, well there were 5 but I'll get to that later. They were; James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" he spat the last name out which surprised everyone

"Anyway, we spent 7 years being the biggest trouble makers, well apart from Lilly she didn't really like James or Sirius" she smiled at that

"Ironic actually, after graduation Lilly started to date James and he proposed, she of course accepted and they had a little boy Harry. We were all in a special order that fought against an evil wizard called Voldermort, we knew there was a spy in our ranks but we didn't know who, some people thought it was Remus, I wont tell you why, some thought it was Sirius because his family were supporter of what Voldermort did and some thought it was me. Then on the night of Harry's 1st birthday Voldermort came to Lilly and James's hiding spot, he killed them both and then went for Harry but because Lilly died to save him she somehow protected him so when Voldermort went to kill him the curse backfired and it hit himself leaving Harry only with a scar. By the time me, Remus and Sirius got there it was too late. Lilly and James where dead and the house was destroyed we managed to dig Harry out and then sent him to live with his aunt and uncle" she finished

"What about Peter?" Daniel asked, Jack's face darkened

"Peter was the one that betrayed us all; he told Voldermort where Lilly and James was. Sirius then went after Peter and I followed, from where everyone was standing it looked like Sirius blew Peter up but the truth was Peter blew up the street and changed, he then bit of his own finger and ran. Sirus got sent to Azkaban but he escaped a year ago and went after Peter." Everyone had shocked expression on there faces, well all except Danny who didn't believe a word of it

"What do you mean change?" Selmak asked after taking control of Jacob again

"Sirius, James Peter and I were all illegal animagus. That is" she was stopped by Selmak finishing his sentences

"The ability to change into an animal"

"Got it in one"

"What could they change into?" Sam asked fascinated

"Well peter was a rat. James was a stag and Sirius was a huge black dog." She said

"What about you?" Janet asked, Jack smiled

"I'll show you" he said and got up. His features then began to change and fur grew until all that was standing was a white wolf

"Oh wow!" Sam said walking over to where Jack stood and began stroking the white wolf's back, he seemed to enjoy it, especially when Janet came over and scratched his ears

"Janet get away from that thing you'll probably get Rabies or something" Danny said coldly pulling her arm. Jack changed back

"Hey I resent that comment, me and Sirius both got our shots after we nicked them from the pet shop" Danny snorted

"Quite the modal citizen aren't we Jack, doesn't help that you're a freak" Janet pulled away from Danny and gasped, Jack shrugged

"I've been called a lot worse"

"Dr Jackson you are out of line" Hammond said standing up

"Oh come on General, your thinking the same thing" Hammond seemed to get even angrier, he was about to argue when a bright red bird swooped in and sat on his desk

"Colonel?" he asked, he went to touch it when it burst into flames, Jack quickly grabbed the letter and rummaged around in the pile of ash that was left, a small head popped out of the ashes and squawked

"Oh my" Janet said walking over, even Teal'c looked intrigued

"Fawkes is a phoenix, each time one gets old it catches fire and a new one is born" he said looking at the tiny bird, he frowned

"Dumbledore would never send Fawkes if he thought he would catch fire" he thought and quickly opened the letter

_Dear Canis_

_Long time no speak, how you holden up. I heard you went into the Muggle air force, I never did understand why Muggles found it fascinating to fly around in bits of metal when you could fly around on a broom stick. _

_Anyway that rat peter got away and I'm back into hiding, Remus resigned when everyone found out about his 'fury little problem' and Dumbledore's reactivating the order after Peter escaping. On a lighter note Harry knows I'm his god father. You know he wanted to come and live with me _

_There's the first order meeting tonight, I hope you can come. It would be nice to have 3 of the maunders back together _

_Padfoot _

Jack's heart sank,

"_Reactivating the order". _What would he do? He'd have to go; he looked up and faced General Hammond

"General I've got to go, they've reactivated the order" he said simply

"Granted" he said without asking how long he'd be gone

"If you need to contact me at any time" he started then whistled. He waited a couple of seconds then heard shouts down the corridor; he smiled and waited for the owl to reach the office

"Write down your note and tie it to her leg then tell her to send it to me" they looked at her weirdly

"Yes, she will understand you trust me" he said and then walked out, a few moments later he popped his head back round the door

"Oh and she likes raisins" he smiled sweetly at Sam then walked off again. Sam looked at her father and General Hammond

"Sir I" she began

"If he'll let you granted" he said knowing exactly what she wanted. She nodded her thanks and then walked out of the door running to find Jack, Teal'c followed. Only Daniel, Jacob and George remained

"I'll be in my office "Daniel grumbled and walked of

Jack ran to his office and grabbed a bag he had prepared in case if emergencies and walked over to the closet, he opened the door and pulled out his trustily nimbus 2000, He knew it wasn't the fastest and was out of date but he liked it, to him it was reliable and he felt comfortable flying it. He put his right hand of it and waited for it to hover; he then put his leg over it and hovered just above the ground. There was a knock at his door

"Come in" he said and Sam and Teal'c entered

"Carter, T what did you want I was just about to leave" he said innocently watching there reaction. Sam smiled as she saw the look In Jack's eyes, he never looked that happy in ages,

"Sir Can we come" Jack's face fell

"Um guys your Muggles" he said

"Muggles?" Teal'c asked

"Non—Magic folk"

"Sir we could be of some use somehow"

"The only thing you guys could do is reason, even then it can get messy and then you'd have no chance against the death eaters" Sam looked confused

"The people that do Voldermort's dirty work" he replied to her query look, he was still hovering on his broom

"Sirius won't mind you there but Moody won't be happy" he said more to himself than Sam and Teal'c

"Fine but you don't ask too many questions about whatever and some thing you won't be allowed in for, Ok?" they both nodded he knew Teal'c would listen to him but Carer might go off on her own,

"Okay come with me" he said he muttered a few words and the broom shrunk in his hand, he stuffed it in his pocket, slung the bag over his back and walked out of the room, they signed out of the sgc and went into the forest they walked for about 10 minutes till Jack stopped

"You know I was going to fly there don't you" he said looking at Carter

"Sorry for ruining your evening then sir" she apologized sarcasticly

"Okay I want you to grab my hand and Teal'c you grab Carter's hold on tightly don't let go" he said sternly , Sam grabbed his hand and felt warmth and reassurance flowing though her, she loved him so much it hurt and there was nothing she or he could do about it.. Suddenly his grip tightened and she felt a swirling sensation, until it stopped she felt Jack go down beside her and the release of Teal'c's hand as he lifted up and steadied Jack

"Thanks Teal'c" he said and turned to face the clearing beside them, suddenly it looked like a house appeared

"Wow" Sam breathed in amazement

"Indeed"


	2. The order of the pheonix

"Come on lets go in" Jack said walking towards the door. Before he could open it there was a loud CRACK beside him, he turned to face a very pissed looking Alistair Moody

"YOU BRUNG MUGGLES TO A WIZARDS MEETING!" he shouted at Jack

"Mad-eye, how nice to see you, how have you been?" he said opening his arms

"Are you completely crazy!" he hissed

"Now's not the time or place to talk about this Alistair" Jack said opening the door for mad-eye who grudgingly limped in

"So great to be back" he said under his breath still holding the door for Sam and Teal'c, they walked in and Jack followed behind them, he shut the door and looked to see the end of Mad-eye walking into the kitchen, he placed his hands on his hips and looked around. Grimauld Place had not changed since he was last here.

"JACK!" Tonks said running over only to trip over something that wasn't there, he smiled and went to pick her up when the curtains on the wall opposite swung open to reveal a screeching portrait of Mrs Black

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRIAORS. HOW DARE THEY SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE" she screeched, Jack raised his hand and shouted

"SILENCIO", Sam looked at the portrait again to see her lips moving but no sound coming out. They then heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and a very mad Sirius Black; he stormed over to the portrait of his mother and rammed the curtains shut

"I see your mother hasn't changed Padfoot" Jack said to Sirius, Padfoot turned to face them and smiled

"Canis how are you" he turned to face Sam

"And I see you've brought lovely company" he took a step towards Sam but was stopped when Teal'c stood in front of her, Jack snorted

"Teal'c I think he meant Sam not you" Jack said, Teal'c however didn't look happy

"Teal'c it's ok, this is Sirius Black. Padfoot meet Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter" he said introducing each other. Sirius turned to face Jack

"Muggles?" he asked Jack nodded

"Is that a problem" Sam asked

"Carter, Muggles are non-magical folk" Jack reminded her, Sirius however a gigantic smile had on his face

"Excellent" he said Jack's smile grew

"Come, lets get you all settled in and we can have some fire-whiskey, with my mothers finest glass wear" Jack snorted

"Bet your mother would love that"

As they walked up the stairs and Sirius showed them around and Jack started to explained

"Sirius's Darling mother wasn't, well let's say fond of Sirius and who he associated with" he said as politely as possible

"Too right Canis, she hated any Muggles and as she put it half breeds and people with say a Muggle mother and a magic father, for example, she also hated mud bloods, fowl word that is, that's someone with non-magic parents"

"And it made it worse when Sirius was the only one in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor" Sam looked confused, Sirius smiled

"Hogwarts was founded by 4 people, Goderic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, they each named a house after themselves students were then sorted into the house by a hat, those brave and loyal were sorted into Gryffindor, those who were smart were sorted into Ravenclaw, those of light heart were sorted into Hufflepuff and those of evil and cunning were sorted into Slytherin. My whole family were all sorted into Slytherin except me I was sorted into Gryffindor; my mother never did talk to me again. Well unless it was an insult." He stopped and opened a door to show Sam her room and then opened the door opposite to show Teal'c's

"Where will you be sir" she said walking into her room

"I'll be in my room, unless Sirius put his motor bike in there" he said looking at Sirius

"Oh no Jack the bike's in my mother's room, I kept, the marauder's room, well expect Peter's I trashed that" he said

"I should have been there Padfoot" Jack said placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder, Sam excused herself to rest and Teal'c to kelnoreem

As Sirius and Jack walked down to towards Jack's old room

"You do know what tomorrow is?" he reminded

"Yes I do Sirius it's the full moon and I intend to stay"

"What about your friends?"

"Well they can stay if it's ok with you or I'll apparate them back"

"You shouldn't apparate with too many people Jack; it's not good for a wizard."

"Yeah I know, I found out" Sirius smiled

"You always were stupid Canis" Sirius said

"Well I did learn from the master Sir" Jack replied

"Before we go down stairs I want to show you someone special"

"So Padfoot, you finally found someone special" They stopped at the door and opened it. Jack smiled at the sight before him, there laid a hippogriff

"Well Padfoot, I knew you thought you were a ladies man but after Azkaban I didn't know you were that desperate for a woman" Jack said teasing

"Funny Canis but Buckbeaks a boy" Jack's eye brows went up

"Shut up Jack, Lets go the meeting's going to start in a moment" Jack nodded

"I'll go tell Sam and Teal'c where I am" Sirius finally asked it

"Tell me Jack, is Sam single?" he asked

"Yes" he said while laughing

"I'll see you down at the meeting then" he said and walked away

Jack reached Sam's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" Inside the room he saw Carter sat on the bed reading and Teal'c sat on the floor meditating

"Hey guys I'm going to go down to the meeting"

"How long will you be?" Sam asked

"To be honest I don't know but afterwards were meet up with Sirius and get those drinks he owes up"

"Yes sir" she said with a smile

"Drop the sir's carter"

"Only if you drop the Carters" she countered

"Deal" Teal'c opened his eyes

"What is fire whiskey O'Neill?" Jack's face brightened

"It's the best drink ever its alcohol. Anyway I better go" and with that he left

He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen he was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from molly

"It so great to see you again"

"Molly, How are the children" he asked, Molly's family were her pride and joy

"There great thanks Jack"

"Arthur" he said taking his hand

"How are things in the ministry?" Jack asked

"The ministry is refusing to accept that HE might be back"

"Flobberworms, I take it fudge is still in charge?" Arthur nodded

"He always was an idiot". The door swung open and Minerva stepped in

"What's this I hear about Muggles being here" Minerva demanded

"Relax they won't tell anybody, they work at the SGC"

"Oh and that makes it better, just because they keep the stargate secret, How do you know they won't tell anybody about us"

"Because I trust them Minerva" he said simply, she looked him in the eye and smiled

"Fine, How are you Jack?" he smiled back

"I'm fine and you?" he asked her

"I'm fine" Jack nodded. Remus and Sirius were here next

"Moony" he said

"How you feeling?"

"Oh you know cravings" Jack nodded in sympathy

"Are you staying tomorrow" Remus asked hopefully

"Yes" he said simply

"Thanks" he said, next came Tonks who managed to give Jack a hug without falling over and went to find a seat, then came Fred and George, Jack looked at them and they looked back

"So can you really do any spell without a wand" one of them asked. Jack nodded

"And you created the marauders map" Jack nodded again

"Well actually Moony did most of it" he said giving some of the credit to Remus,

"Hey what about me." Whined Sirius

"You Padfoot, were too busy chasing around that 3rd year Hufflepuff" Remus said, Jack snorted

"I thought it was a Ravenclaw?" Jack asked Remus

"No Canis she was a 4th year"

"Ahh yes" Sirius remembered. Snape walked in completely spoiling the moment

"It's nice to see the dark lord doesn't have you yet Jack" he said sneering, Molly looked at Fred and George

"OUT" she shouted, the twins grudgingly left

"What do you mean snivelly?" Sirius said

"It isn't all about you and Pettigrew, Black" before any of them could say anything Dumbledore walked in

"Jack, could you please bring down Major Carter and Teal'c" Jack looked surprised, how did Albus knew about them, he nodded and walked out, he knew they'd talk about what Snape had said about him and Voldermort but ignored It and walked upstairs he knocked on the door and went in Sam was laying there reading the same book and Teal'c was still Kelnoreeming

"Jack? What's wrong?" she asked to her Jack looked worried

"I don't know, but Albus wants you there"

They all came back downstairs and the talking abruptly stopped, Dumbledore spoke first

"Ah Major Carter, Teal'c. I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Minerva McGonagall, Arthur and Molly weasely, Severus Snape, Nythorda Tonks and Remus Lupin, and I believe you've already met Sirius" Sam nodded

"Ok, Severus, what have you heard" Albus asked Snape began

"Voldermort, Knows all about Jack and the little stunt he performed earlier today" Jack paled

"How would he know?"

"There's a spy in your ranks Jack"

"No one there has magical abilities, I'd be able to sense it" Jack said

"Then you've got someone under the imperious curse." Snape said

"What would Voldermort want with me" Jack said

"Oh come on Jack, you're the only one who can perform magic without a wand since Goderic Gryffindor himself" Minerva said

"There's also bound to be prophecies about you" Remus added

"So what do we do?" Sam asked

"we keep an eye out, anyone at the SGC acting suspiously" Sam was surprised at Severus, she looked at Jack

"Were Wizards Sam, we know everything"Sirius smiled

"How long have you known?" Sam asked

"1928 GEZIA, when they dug it up" Remus said

"So who's on duty tonight" Tonks asked

"I am" Arthur said standing up

"And I'm going to be late if I don't go now" he said standing up and leaving

"Headmaster I'd like a word in privet"

"Of course Severus" Dumbledore said walking out with Severus in toe

"I must be of, I'll take the boys home" Molly said hugging Remus Sirius and jack before calling upstairs for Fred and gorge who followed her

"So Tonks up for a round of fire whiskey" Remus asked as Sam and Teal'c took there seats while Sirius got down the glassware, he poured everyone a glass

"Everyone ready, 3…2…1…Drink" he said and they all drunk it down and slammed there glasses on the table

"Another one" Jack said to Sirius

"I'll regret this tomorrow night" Remus said

"I bet you will moony" Sirius said again

"3...2...1.GO" Sam said who was beginning to get drunk

After about another 6 glasses Sam, Sirius, Tonks and Teal'c were drunk

"God why can't I get drunk" Remus moaned as he slammed down another glass, Tonks went and fell of her chair; Sirius started laughing with Sam when Snape walked in

"Snivelly, how ya been?" Sirius said holding up a glass

"Finally Black something your good at, getting drunk"

"Oh come now Snivilus come have a drink with us" Jack said

"I'd rather not O'Neill as much as I'd love your company I have better things to do"

"Sure go run of to your master" Sirius shouted, Snape walked back in the room

"Say that again" he dared

"Ok Go run back to your master" Jack snorted while drinking and started coughing; Remus got up and started patting his back,

"Honestly Jack why do you hang around with these losers" he said looking at Sirius and Remus

"Why Snape are you recruiting?" Jack asked, Snape snorted meanwhile Tonks was still rolling round the floor laughing and Sam joined her, then Minerva walked in

"What is going on in here" she asked sternly

"Well professor, were blind drunk" Sirius said waving a glass, she sent Remus a piercing gaze

"I thought you were the sensible one"

"Hey the I'm the only one that's sober" He countered

"You wished you could get drunk earlier moony" Sirius said and started laughing

"Indeed" Teal'c finally spoke up

"Care to join us Minerva" Tonks said finally managing to get on her chair

"Oh Flobberworm it, yes I will pour me a glass" she ordered and Sirius obliged, she drunk it down and slammed it on the table, Snape walked out disgusted

30 minutes later Minerva was drunk as well

"Do you think Severus will make us an anti-hangover potion?"

"Maybe for Sam and Teal'c and Minerva and Tonks but not us Canis" Sirius said

"Ok I better go to bed" Remus finally said

"I'll get Sam and Teal'c to bed" Jack said

"Minerva is you ok to walk to a spare room" Remus asked she nodded and walked out as Jack picked Sam up and walked out the room Teal'c followed

"I'll get Tonks to bed then" Sirius said to an empty room, considering Tonk's was asleep on the kitchen Table

"I have not been drunk in along time O'Neill" Teal'c said as Jack lay Carter down in her bed

"Really T, anytime you wanna do it again, I get some fire whiskey owled in" he slurred

"Indeed" Teal'c said with a bow and retiring to his own room, Jack signed he wasn't ready to sleep yet, when Sirius appeared at the doorway

"You like her don't you" Sirius said

"Yeah I do, she's smart and funny and sexy" Jack started

"Does she feel the same way?" Sirius asked

"I don't know but it could never be, there are rules"

"Come on lets go get drunk some more" Sirius said with a smile

"Oh god yes" Jack said and walked out the room. Sam opened her eyes,

She heard every word.

The next morning Jack was awoken to Molly Weaslsy's ranting voice

"Honestly if you were going to get drunk you could have cleaned up after yourselves" she said to Sirius more than Jack considering that Sirius was actually awake

"Oh god my head" Jack moaned

"Back at ya Canis" Sirius said with a smile

"What time is it?" he asked

"7:30am" Jack groaned and stretched his hand out he looked at the 2 glasses and transfigured them both into 4 tablets of aspirin

"Try these Sirius, they a wonderful Muggle medication for a head ache, there called aspirin" Jack floated them over to Sirius

"Put them in water and drink it" after a few moments they both did and Snape arrived with 4 bottles of hang over potion and another bottle he did recognize

"How are we this fine morning" Snape asked sneering

"Actually Snape were fine, Jack found this medication called aspirin!" Sirius said

"It works wonders" Jack finished, Snape placed the bottles down,

"These are for; Minerva, Sam, Teal'c and Tonks. Make sure they get them Molly. And that's for Lupin" he said putting down another bottle, Molly nodded

"I best be off, I have to prepare my lessons for next year" Snape said and left. Minerva walked in

"If I ever agree to drink with you 2 again, hex me" she said pointing a finger at them

"Minerva. Severus left this for you" Molly said handing over one of the bottles

"Thank Merlin" she said gulping it down, next followed Sam and Teal'c who looked at the potion but gulped it down.

"Jack didn't you get one?" Sam asked, Jack shook his head

"Nope. We never really did get along, not after YOU nearly got him killed" Jack said pointing a finger at Sirius, Sam looked confused

"Don't ask" Jack said, Tonks walked in looking like hell

"Tonks dear, drink this" Molly said cheerfully and she drank it down, leaving Sirius and Jack to wallow misery

"Well on the Brightside Jack, at least my headaches gone" Sirius said. Then death, I mean Remus, walked in

"Merlin Remus, you look like shit" Jack said Remus scowled

"Remus darling, Severus left your potion he will be back again later" Molly said encouraging Remus to drink

"Right now you all need a good breakfast" she said conjuring up a plate of bacon and eggs which they all graciously took

"What would we do without you Molly" Jack said. Molly smiled, and Fred and George walked in followed by Ron

"Morning mum" they said

"Morning boys" she said shoving Bacon and eggs on there plates, when they had all done, Fred, George and Ron left to play Quidditch,

"Sam, Teal'c a word" he said getting up and leaving the room, they both followed, he walked upstairs and into Sam's room

"Guys, whatever you hear tonight, you do NOT come out of your rooms do you understand me" he said firmly. They nodded

"Your going to hear some crazy stuff, screaming howling thumping and scratching but don't come out of you rooms till sunrise. Okay?" They nodded again

"Good, now that that's over, you wanna see something cool" Sam smiled this was the Jack O'Neill she liked

"Yes " she finally said and he led them down the hall and towards Buckbeaks room. He opened the door and stepped in

"Oh m god" Sam gasped walking towards it, but Jack stopped her by holding on to her arm

"Hippogriff 101: Hippogriffs are extremely proud creatures, you have to bow before you go toward them" he said bowing, buckbeak stood up and bowed

"You have to treat them with respect, let him cone to you" he said walking half way and buckbeak walking the other, he waited a few moment then put his leg over and sitting on top of him

"Now you try" he said still sitting on him. Sam bowed and Jack kept a steady hold as Buckbeak bowed. She slowly walked towards him and Jack outstretched his hand she took it and Jack swung her on

"T?" he asked

"I must decline O'Neill" Teal'c said

"Don't worry T he can carry a lot more weight"

"I must still decline" Teal'c said

"Suit yourself" he kicked his heels against buckbeak and he broke out in a run. Jack had ridden many hippogriffs before but none had the speed of Buckbeak, he noticed Sam clung tightly to him; they rode down the stairs and into the kitchen

"JACK O'NEILL GET THAT HIPPOGRIFF OUT OF THE KITCHEN" Molly weasely shrieked, he turned to Sirius

"Padfoot you don't mind if we take Buckbeak out for a quick spin" he said smiling

"You know what I think I might just join you Canis, let me get the bike" He turned to Teal'c

"Teal'c you wanna go on the bike" Sirius said

"Indeed I would SiriusBlack" Teal'c said with a bow

"Do not be seen" Molly said sternly

"Yes professor" Jack said sarcastically as Sirius wheeled his motorbike through the hall and towards the front door, he handed Teal'c a helmet and got on

"Ready Jack?" Sirius asked Jack nodded

"Ready Sam" Jack asked she nodded. Jack gave Sam a pear of goggles and she put them on, wondering what they could be for, she looked over to Teal'c and saw that he and Sirius were both wearing them. Jack held his hand out towards Sirius and he took it, Jack closed his eyes and concentrated a moment later Sam felt something wash over her, she looked around and saw that nothing had changed, she could see everything.

"Take of the goggles Sam, Teal'c" Jacks said and they complied they took the goggles of and saw nothing they couldn't see each other or Jack and Sirius. They quickly both put the Goggles on

"Wonderful spell" Sirus said

"Yeah Dumbledore taught me it"

"Wonderful Guy" Sirius said with a smile Jack nodded

"Ready" they all nodded

"LETS GO" Jack shouted and took of out the front door,


	3. full moon

Buckbeak ran at a full pace out the front door, they continued down the street and when Jack looked up, Sirius and Teal'c were already up in the air, Jack looked at them and they both had the biggest smile on there faces, Jack smiled, Sirius hadn't been that happy since they set fireworks of at their graduation ceremony and Teal'c well Teal'c hadn't smiled that much since they entered the jelo fighting competition

_Flash back_

The marauders all stood there proud they had finally done it they'd taken there N.E.W.T.S and were ready to graduate, they stood there proudly in a line

"Well Moony. You did it, something you thought you could never do" Jack said smiling at Remus

"Yes I did. And I had the greatest friends a werewolf could have"

"AHHH moony I knew you loved me" Sirius said giving Remus a gigantic hug, Remus struggled to pull away, a look of horror on his face as Sirius continued to hug him

"Come now Sirius you could have any women you wanted and you go for Moony" James said laughing at Remus's face

"So prongs are you going to finally ask Evans out" Sirius said changing the topic of him and to a more interesting subject. James's love life.

"After Graduation" he said nodding, hoping that she might actually say yes and not insult him this time

"So what are you guys going to do after graduation?"

"I'm going to become an auror" James and Sirius said at the same time, they both looked at each other and smiled

"I wanna travel" Peter squeaked they looked at Remus

"There's actually nothing I can do" he said sadly, being a werewolf sucked

"You could go travelling with peter or I don't know open a bar for werewolves" Jack said trying to lighten the mood, Remus smiled trust Jack to find something good out of a bad situation

"You know what Canis, I think your right" he said with a smile for once Jack actually had a good idea.

"I am" Jack asked shocked, James and Sirius burst out into laughter

"EVERYONE QUITE" came the voice of Professor McGonagall, she was thankful that this year the marauders would be leaving and she wouldn't have to take points away from her own house

"We are about to begin, places everyone" she said sternly, they all got into a line and walked out

As they took there seats all 5 marauders had gigantic smiles on there faces, Dumbledore took his place on the podium and began

"Another year has come and gone and" BANG fireworks everywhere. Going off in all directions. The hall erupted into hysteria as the fireworks continued to exploded over people's head

"O'NEILL, PETTIGREW, LUPIN, and BLACK AND POTTER" she began to shout trying to bring the hall back into order, Albus wasn't much of a help, but McGonagall was interrupted when they all the marauders stood up shouting

"DETENSION" The whole hall erupted into laughter even McGonagall had a smile on her face

"I make that a thousand don't you prongs" Sirius said to James and all 5 of them lifted up there wands and a magical counter saying 999 but then it changed into 1000 and they all cheered, they had started that magical counter after there first detention received on there second day at Hogwarts after the Slytherin's found there robes a bright red with 'GRYFFINDOR RULES' painted on the back.

"Marauders forever right guys" Jack said, they all nodded big smiles on there faces

"Right" they all agreed

_End flash back _

They where still running along the floor when suddenly Buckbeak took of, Sam screamed and Jack leaned in yelling

"FASTER" hoping Buckbeak would and he did, zooming straight past Sirius and Teal'c Sirius was howling with laughter at Jacks face,

"If you want a race Jack, you got one." He shouted and sped up his motorbike, they rode all around London, it was neck and neck when they finally reached the finish line Jack took the advantage and Buckbeak had a sudden burst of speed zooming past the finish line.

"Ha! Once again the best man one" Jack shouted as Sirius caught up

"Yeah, your right Buckbeak one Jack" Sirius said, Jack laughed, Sirius would never admit that Jack beat him, not in a million years anyway,

they spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon flying around on Buckbeak and Sirius's motor bike, doing dives and tricks when Jack looked at his watched it was 1500 but he didn't remember seeing Snape anywhere, he thought he could of popped in and out while they were racing but then that would have been to early, unless Voldermort called, he looked at Sirius who was thinking the same thing when they both thought what will happen if he never did turn up and with humans in the house they both got an utter look of horror on their faces, Jack looked back around at Sam who was enjoying herself so much then Teal'c he also had a smile on his face, this was one thing he thought he would never have imagined on Earth. Jack and Sirius both remembered what it was like to try and keep Moony under control when he smelt human flesh; they had the scars to prove it. It was that one time when Sirius was stupid enough to tell Snape how to get past the whomping willow and Remus went for him; if James wasn't there they didn't know what could have happened. It had taken all night to try and get Remus under control. They brung Buckbeak and the bike to a halt and brung them back in the house. They settled Buckbeak in his room and walked down to the kitchen

Sam had the pure look of joy on her face and her eyes were bright with excitement, but when she looked at Sirius and Jack they were worried, something was wrong they entered the Kitchen and there sat head-on table asleep was Remus and Molly reading the daily Prophet worried,

"He hasn't come has he?" Jack asked she shook her head, he scowled

"Bastard" Sirius hissed, they sat down letting Remus sleep.

"This is just like the snivelly little..." Molly stopped him

"Boys!" She hissed, looking at Remus who stirred in his sleep

"He knew their were Muggles here, he's seen them with hi own eyes" Jack said, if anything happened to Sam and Teal'c he would kill Snape with his own hands

The time came and went and Remus awoke at 1700

"Oh my god, you let me sleep. You should have awoken me the moment Severus got here" he said looking at molly, Jack and Sirius.

"He hasn't come has he" he said worried, they shook there heads

"Molly you might want to take the children home then" he said she nodded

"You'll be fine dear, you've got Jack and Sirius to keep you company" that didn't brighten his mood, he saw what had happened to them last time he smelt human flesh

"Sam, Teal'c dear you're welcome to stay at the burrow tonight" Molly offered, if Remus got out of his room and Jack and Sirius weren't able to stop him

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, she had no idea what was going down tonight but it didn't' sound good

"I don't want to intrude" Sam continued

"You won't be intruding dear" Molly insisted, Sam looked at Jack

"It would be a good idea if you went, but you can stay if you want" Sirius nodded in agreement, Remus didn't look like he agreed and Sam made her decision

"If its ok with you Molly, I'd like to come" Sam said, Teal'c nodded

"Of course dears," Molly said

"Thank you MollyWeasley you are most kind" Teal'c said in a polite manner, he did want to see a full working wizard house after all. The subject of witches and wizardry fascinated him as much as it did Sam.

"I don't suppose you have any books on Hogwarts do you?" Sam asked, she wanted to read up on Jack's world, so he could speak more freely around her and not having to explain it all

"Of course we do dear, I'll show you" she said Molly went over and hugged Jack, Sirius and Remus

"Be careful" she said to each of them

"We'll try" Remus said and Molly walked out of the kitchen and shouted

"BOYS WE HAVE GOT TO GO" a moment later they were all crowded around a fireplace, Sam looked at Jack

"You'll be travelling by floo, don't worry they'll show you what to do" he said giving her a million dollar smile, Jack preferred to apparate but some things aren't possible with underage Wizards with you and two Muggles

"Ok, Fred you go first and show them how it's done" she said handing Fred a pot of powder, he walked into the fireplace and shouted

"THE BURROW" while throwing down the powder, Fred was engulfed in a green flame which made Sam jump back

"Okay Teal'c you go" she said, he nodded and grabbed the powder

"Ok now say it nice and clearly"

"THE BURROW" he boomed and slammed the powder down. A moment later he was gone

"George" she said then he was gone

"Ron" she said and he went

"Okay Sam you're go" she said encouraging her

"Come on Sam it's just like riding he stargate" Jack sad smiling she stepped into the fire palace with the powder and shouted

"THE BURROW" and she was engulfed in the green flame. Molly grabbed a handful of floo-powder and stepped into the fire place

"Good luck" she said

"THE BURROW" she shouted, and then she was gone.

By the time they had gone it was 1750, moonrise was at 1800 they all walked solemnly into the room Remus transformed in and shut the door. 1753 by Jack's watch, they stood there waiting 1756. They looked at each other 1759.

"You guys had better change" he said then screamed. His hands stated to grow and muzzles grew. His back arched and you could hear the bones snapping and clothes ripping, his legs arched and he went down on all 4's, Jack and Sirius had changed immediately after Remus had said it and watched as the best friend went through another agonizing transformation. In moments it was over and there stood a fully grown werewolf. You could see the scars all over its body it had either made it's self or His friends had gave him trying to stop him. The wolf looked up and howled, it smelt Human flesh and it was right through that door

"Guys" came a voce from behind that door and the door slowly opened, Jack looked at Sirius horrified and ran, Jack had never run that fast in his life. He knew Moony would never forgive himself if he bit someone And Jack and Sirius would never forgive themselves if they let him. Just as the door was wide enough he ran through it and Sirius went into Battle against the werewolf on the other side.

Tonks was on the floor looking at the wolf Jack; he couldn't change back without Moony getting his scent so he looked at her his eyes screaming

"He didn't get his potion" and Tonk's eyes widened

"Oh my god" She said and got up; she ran out the door and slammed it behind her. Without a second glance Jack ran back into the room and into hell. There was blood everywhere most of it was from Sirius but there were multiple scratches on the werewolf, he saw Jack and went straight for him Jack also launched himself at Moony and went into a fierce fight, Jack bit and scratched at the wolf as Moony did the same, the werewolf swiped at Jack's muzzle and 4 long gashes appeared. He yelped in pain and pulled back but the wolf went for more he retracted his paw and sent it swiping at jack's eyes, it hit his eyes at full pelt and he got 3 scratched through his eyes, his wounds were deep and bleeding profoundly,

Sirius went to Jack's aid and bit Remus in the leg, the wolf kicked him away with his other leg and sent Sirius flying into the dresser, he got up again as Moony advance on the door. Jack noticed this also and slammed himself into the door, shutting it. The wolf howled in anger and slammed itself into Jack knocking the wind out of him, Sirius leap was a massive one, he laded on Moony's back and scratched at it furiously the slammed its self continuously into the wall hoping to get Sirius of his back while Jack was trying to regain his breath. Sirius finally lost his grip and moony caught Sirius's tail in his jaws. Sirius Yelped as Moony's fangs penetrated his skin and bone Moony caught the taste of blood making him hungry for more. Jack had regained some breath and went straight for Moony's tail, he bit down hard and also got the taste of blood he hated it but he got want h wanted, Mooney let go and howled with rage he swung round at Jack, hitting him with his paw in the ribs, he heard a crack and tremendous pain throughout his chest. A werewolf's punch is a hard one and could defiantly break ribs.

Sirius was nursing his tail at the time when he heard the crack of Jacks ribs, he ran to his aid and bit his neck the wolf continued to pound Jack even with Sirius clinging on to his neck. The wolf finally had enough of Jack and swung at Sirius, the wolf was beginning to tire but so were Jack and Sirius. Jack was in tremendous pain but managed to move his head up to look at the moon, judging by the position of the moon he judged it was about 0230, still 3 and a half hours to moon set, he knew they both couldn't last that long especially the way they were all fighting and Jack was beginning to loose to the oncoming darkness that threatened to engulf him.

He pushed himself up and looked at Sirius, who was on the ground and looked at him The dog and wolf knew they had to double team him they could knock him out,. Remus however was now continually throwing himself against the door when they attacked the slammed into him and he went into the wall, he continued to bite and scratch mainly at Jack who was closest to him when Sirius delivered the final bow to Moony, he collapsed on the floor out cold and breathing when Jack also fell out cold. Sirius went over to check his friend to see his normally pristine coat absolutely covered in blood; he could see the scratches and bruising Jack had received, Sirius looked behind him at the room, it was in total ruins and would need a new coat of paint he went to walk over to Moony when a stab of pain hit him making him collapse out cold on the floor.

Sirius awoke first that morning and instantly changed back; he walked over and checked on Jack and Remus, still alive, they'd survived the night even though it didn't feel like it. He gently put his hand on Canis and lifted his hand up covered in blood, he quickly moved around Canis's fur to reveal deep scratches and many bruises. He looked at Remus who groaned

"Moony" He said, Remus groaned again and opened his eyes, he looked around and at Jack

"Canis" he breathed

"Did I do that" Sirius looked down

"Not you in mind Remus always remember that" Sirius said, there was a bit of movement from Jack

"Jack, " there was a whine from Jack, who changed back, Jack looked worse than his wolf did, he had deep gashes across his eye and chest, his shirt was ruined and he had more scratches over his ass. He had bruises everywhere that was visible and he felt like shit

"I'll go flew for Molly" Sirius said walking of leaving Remus and Jack alone

"I'm sorry jack" Remus began but Jack raised his hand

"It wasn't your fault Remus it was Snape's" he said getting angrily

Samantha Carter didn't sleep much last night. She was fascinated by the book Molly had lent her: Hogwarts a history. She noticed 5 names that stood out to her

_Most number of detentions received in the 7 years of Hogwarts was: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Jack O'Neill they each received 1000 detentions during their 7 years at Hogwarts. _

Sam cracked a smile; she always wondered what Jack was like as a kid and here underneath the passage she just read was all 5 of them standing together smiling with fireworks going of in the background. At first she was startled at the pictures because they were moving but then smiled,

"_In the wizarding world, anything's possible_." She looked up at the roaring fire then frowned,

"_Was that_" she thought

"SAM!" The head said

"OH MY GOD Sirius" she said putting her book down and kneeling towards the fire

"Sam get Molly and tell her to floo for Minerva as well, she'll understand" then he was gone. Sam got up and ran to the kitchen

"Molly Sirius's head was in the fire he said to floo for Minerva" she said hoping Molly wouldn't think she was crazy

"Oh My" She sad

"ARTHUR" she shouted and Arthur ran down the stairs

"Flew for Minerva and grab the medi- witch-kit" she said as Arthur ran

"Sam goes wake Teal'c" Molly said

"I am already awake MollyWeasley, what has transpired?" he got no reply as Minerva came out of the fire place

"What's happened?" she asked

"Last nights gone wrong, Sirius was in the fire" Minerva paled; Sam and Teal'c were in the dark

"What's going on"?" Sam asked Molly and Minerva looked at each other, Minerva signed and began

"Remus is a werewolf, yesterday was the full moon, that's why you're here"

"Jack said about strange noises and not to come out of out rooms" Sam said finally putting the pieces together

"Every full moon Severus makes a potion to help him keep his mind during the transformation"

"That's why Sirius and Jack were so worried yesterday, Snape never turned up" Sam said

"Werewolf Remus, last night caught the scent of human flesh which makes him go crazy with hunger"

"So Jack ad Sirius got into a fight with him to try and keep him under control last night" Sam finished

"That's it, Now lets go" Molly said and everyone hurriedly flooed over apart from Arthur who stayed to watch the kids

10 minutes after Sirius's head popped up in the fire, Molly, Sam, Teal'c and Minerva arrived, Molly and Minerva went straight to his aid while Sam and Teal'c went in search of Jack and Sirius

"No go help Jack and Remus" Sirius said

"Why, what's wrong" Minerva asked

"Last night didn't go that well" Sirus said wincing, Minerva got up and walked of in search of Jack and Remus

Sam and Teal'c walked in to find Jack and Remus propped up against the wall, Jack was bleeding and looked like hell.

"Jack" she said walking towards his side and looking at the scratches

"Remus are you ok" she said looking towards him eyes full of concern

"Yeah I'm fine all things considering" He replied, she smiled weekly

"Jack how are you feeling" Minerva asked who was now standing in the doorway

"I feel like the Hogwarts express run over me" he said

"Well at least his humours still intact" Sam said sarcastically, Minerva looked at him and all his scratches and then at Remus

"I'll floo for Madam Pomefry" she said, Jack groaned

"Joy" he said sarcastically

Madam Pomefry arrived a few moment later sourer look on her face

"Remus did you take your potion" she said

"Severus never turned up" Minerva said in his defence

"No good that boy could of lost 3 members of the order because of him" she said disapprovingly, she looked at Jack and turned his head to each side and sighed

"I can heal the internal damage, but the scratches I can't heal" Minerva looked annoyed but Jack accepted it

"Fair enough "he said

After they were all healed and Madam Pomefry gone. Jack made a decision and told everyone

"Guys, we have to get back to the SGC" Sam looked disappointed as was Sirius but Teal'c nodded in agreement

"We can't ignore the threat of Anubis" He continued

"But Jack" Sam began, she loved the wizarding world

"He's right Sam" Minerva said, Remus nodded in agreement

"Indeed"

"We need to concentrate on finding more ways to beat the soldiers, look what happened with the last lot we faced" he said reminding her about a few days ago, she grimaced, Sam finally nodded and said

"Minerva I don't suppose you have any books I can borrow?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her

"Of course follow me" she said leading Sam out of the room.

"So come on Jack, have you asked her out yet?" Remus blurted out

"WHAT" he said shocked at Remus's outburst

"Oh please Canis" Sirius said

"Indeed O'Neill, what are your feelings towards Major Carter?" Teal'c joined in; he seemed to enjoy teasing Jack,

"Oh Come on, now my own team is turning on me" he whined

"You never answered the question Jack" Remus said

"You always were too smart Moony" Jack said,

"Jack" Sirius started but stopped as Sam and Minerva walked back in, Sam carrying a load of books

"Just give them to Jack he can get his owl to send them back" Minerva said

"Yes Jack, what did you call your owl?" Sirius asked, he new damn well what it was called, Jack looked down

"Sam" he mumbled, Remus smiled, being a werewolf did have its advantages i.e. Super hearing

"What was that Jack?" Remus asked

"Ohforcryinoutloyd I called her Samantha" he said after a few moment, Sam blushed

"Lets go" he said diverting the subject, they all said there goodbyes and hugged, well apart from Teal'c. And walked towards the door

"How are we getting home?" Sam asked

"Apparate, I spose" he replied shrugging his shoulders

"O'Neill, did it not disorientate you last time, you attempted this task" Teal'c said

"Only for a few seconds though" he walked out the door and the others followed, they turned and looked behind them to see the house shrink and disappear

"How else would we get home?" he said taking her hand again, Teal'c took Sam's other hand,

"Well then, Lets go home" and he tightened his grip and apparated

They apparated straight into General Hammond's office

"Colonel O'Neill!" George explained surprised

"Yes sir" he said

"You're bleeding all over my office" he pointed out

"Damn" he said,

"Apparating must have opened up some of your scratches" Sam pointed out

"Yeah, Teal'c was right I shouldn't have. Not with your 2 aswell" he said

"Apparate?" Hammond asked

"It's kind of like teleporting" Sam started to explain

"Exactly, except when it goes wrong, you can end up half there and half here" that had actually happened to him before, luckily it was during his test the 1st time and they immediately changed him back. He looked up as Jacob walked in

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c! When did you get back?" he asked

"About 30 seconds ago actually" he said looking at his watch

"Jack. What happened to your face?" he finally asked


	4. Just a little bit of mind reading

"Well Jacob, I got into a little fight" he said

"With a bear?" Jacob asked

"Kind of, same build but hurts more" he mumbled while remembering the feeling of all your ribs snapping

"I take it your both ok then" George said looking over to Sam and Teal'c, Jack looked like hell and was bleeding all over his office

"We weren't there sir" Sam started

"Indeed, we were not, we were at the borrow" Teal'c said agreeing with Sam as Jack flopped down in a chair, George looked at Jack for answers

"One of the order's member's house, she invited them there while me, Sirius and Remus took care of some things." He said, George thought he understood but he would ask Jack for some more answers later, he thought working at the SGC was weird but he now knew of a hole new world that was right under everyone's noses, he looked up at the 3 members of SG1 and the ambassador of the Tok'ra, Sam seemed to be thinking

"_No change there_" he quipped in his head when her eyes widened

"Sir, remember what Dumbledore said in the meeting" she gasped looking at him, Jack looked at her then nodded of course he remembered, it's been toying in his mind for ages, He looked at George and Jacob

"Sam, Teal'c come here" he said standing up, Sam and Teal'c came towards him,

"Teal'c look into my eyes and don't fight whatever happens" Teal'c looked confused as did everyone else in the room but all eyes came to Jack and Teal'c as Jack's eyes went purple again

"Wow" Jacob breathed

"_Quiet Jacob_" came the voce of Selmak in his head, she was also interested in the goings on of wizards, for centauries they had been a myth but now she was experiencing it first hand, well fin anyway.

Meanwhile inside Teal'c's mind, Jack was routing round for anything that might link him to anything inside the wizarding world, whether he knew it or not.

"_Stop fighting_ T" he said inside Teal'c's head

"O'Neill?" Teal'c said out loud, Sam, Hammond and Jacob looked at Jack who didn't seem to answer, Teal'c looked uneasy but remained firm, still following Jack's orders as to not fight it, little did Jacob, Sam and George know Jack did reply

"_Not out loud T, if Sam, George or even Jacob is the spy they could have time to prepare a block or even get rid of any memory of that event_" Jack received a confused picture of Teal'c and explained

"_There's quite a few spells that can wipe memory, I'm the only person that doesn't need a wand, but if they had a wand in their pocket they could just put there hand on it and think of the spell, they don't need to say it to cast it_" Teal'c mentally nodded, there was a lot about Jack O'Neill he didn't know about

"_Some of it you don't want to know T, but I promise I'll answer you questions later_", Jack withdrew from Teal'c's mind in relief. Teal'c wasn't a spy, the only thing he knew about magic is what had happened in the past few days. Now for Sam. He wasn't in the slightest looking forward to this and he didn't think Sam would be either. Especially if she knew what was going to happen, he stood back as Teal'c just stood there

"Don't worry T, the effects will where of in a moment" Teal'c nodded and walked away standing next to Jacob still looking a little shocked

"What effects?" Sam asked Jack shook his head

"Not now Sam, all will be revealed" he said mysteriously, she walked over to him and stared in his chocolate-brown eyes, she suddenly felt as if there was another voice in her head. Just like a Goa'uld

"_Now Sam I'm shocked that you'd compare me to a Goa'uld_" he said in her head with a mental smirk

"_Jack_" she questioned inside her head

"_So you call me Jack in your head, interesting_?" he said

"_Why are you in my head sir_" she said

"_I'm checking to make sure your not the spy_" he said still rummaging around, she felt him go through everything since the SGC stated

"_That's ridiculous sir, I'm not the spy_" she said

"_That's exactly what a spy would say_" he said, she smiled, she felt him pull put and she looked around she understood now why Teal'c was so shocked. It felt to her like another part of her had died. A special part. Jack looked at George

"Sir, um well, I need you to look at me in the eyes and not fight whatever happens" he said, George got up and looked into his eyes

"I trust you Jack" he said then the room felt like it was fading around him

"_Hey sir_" the voice in his head said

"_Colonel_?" he asked confused

"_The one and only sir. Don't fight it sir, I'm only going thought your head since the SGC started_" he put it bluntly

"_Only_?" George questioned

"_Hopefully I managed to avoid there radar, this is why I'm in the Muggle air force sir"_ he said

"_Muggle_?" George asked confused

"_Non- magic folk sir_" and the presence of his 2IC was gone, he found himself back in the room looking at Jack

"Wow" he said, he walked back to his chair and looked at Jacob who looked at the dazed and stunned members of stargate command

"Who do you wanna check first?" he asked opening his arms

"Um, why don't I start with you Jake" he said walking over and looking into his eyes which turned purple once again

"_Hey Jake, here's the 411, I'm inside your head, I'm now going to root through your memories of the final, lets check 8 years_." He said tiredly, his cuts had finally stopped bleeding and he hadn't slept since yesterday. He had accidentally let a memory slip past his net and into Jacob's mind. Jacob got the memory of watching a guy who looked pale and tired standing opposite Jack and another man with black hair

Memory

"You guys had better change" he said then screamed. His hands stated to grow and muzzles grew. His back arched and you could hear the bones snapping and clothes ripping, his legs arched and he went down on all 4's, Jack and Sirius had changed immediately after Remus had said it and watched as the best friend went through another agonizing transformation. In moments it was over and there stood a fully grown werewolf. You could see the scars all over it's body it had either made it's self or His friends had gave him trying to stop him. The wolf looked up and howled

End Memory

"_Shit_" Jack said as he pulled the memory back

"_Sorry Jacob_" he said

"_Jack what was that_?" he asked when he felt Jack beginning to go back through his thoughts

"_That was a werewolf_" he said, Jacob gasped

"_There only a legend_" he began

"_There not Jake and I must ask you not to mention this event again_" he said thinking he sounded like Albus Dumbledore

"_Ok Jake your clean, let Selmak through_" he said as Jacob allowed Selmak to take control

"_Ok Selmak_" Selmak laughed

"_What?_" Jack asked he hadn't finished his explanation

"_That's the first time you've called me Selmak, instead of snake_" she said

"_Well it's a bit more formal in here Sel_" he said now using her pet name Jacob used when he talked about her

"_Very funny Jack_" she said

"_Now Sel, I'm going to go through your memories of the past 8 years and_" he was cut of when he felt a blast and he was literally flown out of Selmak's mind. Jack opened his eyes to see Jacob, Teal'c, Sam and General Hammond looking at him

"Damnit Selmak" he said getting up, his scratches were opened up again and his head felt like he was hit with a bludger

"Bloody ancient magic" he said rubbing the back of his head

"You could have told me you Snake knew ancient magic" he deliberately used the word snake because Selmak hated it

"I apologize O'Neill, I did not think I could do that after 1900 years" Jack waved it of, he walked over to the chair and sat in it

"Well Selmak's clean aswell, if she can still do that with me in her mind, no-one could have got into her head, not even Voldermort" he said

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam finally asked

"Yeah I'm fine, after a good night's sleep and a couple of stitches" he said

"O'Neill should we not contact DoctorFraiser" Teal'c asked

"NO" Jack said quickly

"Colonel?" George asked at his 2IC's outburst

"Sir she hasn't been checked yet" Sam said

"Checked?" Hammond asked

"Sir the Colonel was checking to see if" she was cut of

"Sir there's a spy at the SGC" Jack blurted out

"Jack?" Jacob asked

"The reason Sirius called me there was because Dumbledore told him to, he told me there was a spy at the SGC. Someone who is closed to SG1, someone who knows a lot about me" he said

"Do you have any idea who it could be" George asked

"I think I do but I'm not sure how or why" he said, Sam looked at him in alarm, why hadn't he told her?

"We trust you Jack, you'll solve this" Jacob said, they all nodded in agreement

"Thanks, Jacob, guys, that's really means a lot" he said

"First thing we should call doctor Frasier, and maybe a janitor for all the blood I split on your floor sir" George nodded and picked up the phone, he finished his conversation and put down the phone

"Second thing we must not speak of this again, not to anybody not even between the 2 of us, if we ever did talk about it, it would be between us 5 or maybe 4 Jacob excluded. But Jake you can't tell anybody, the same rules apply." They all nodded George was used to calling the shots but this was Jack's world and he knew it best.

"Sir" came a knock at the door; it was Janet Frasier the bases CMO,

"Come in Doctor" he said, she opened the door and walked in she looked around, their sat at the desk was her boss, General Hammond, and standing next to him was Jacob Carter host the Tok'ra Selmak and beside him was Sam. Sat in the chair opposite the desk was Jack O'Neill, and beside him, standing as tall as ever was Teal'c, her attention was diverted back to Jack, he looked pale and tired and had deep scratches

"Colonel? What happened?" Jack looked sheepish

"I got into a fight with a….Bear" he finally said

"I should really take a look at those scratches" she began but George held up his hand

"Jack" he said nodding. Jack got up and started to walk towards her. She looked into his eyes and saw they were purple

"Don't fight it Doc" he said as the room around her faded away, she felt a presence in her mind

"OHMYGOD GOA'ULD!" she screamed

"Janet" Jack said, she looked around the room, she could no longer feel the presence in his mind, then it hit her

"Sir, you called me Janet" she said

"Yeah, you were freaking out. Don't worry. It was me, I need to check your mind in case you're a spy" she frowned

"You can read minds?" she asked, this week just got weirder and weirder.

"Not read.Well.Yeah it's read" he said and looked into her eyes again, his eyes going purple again.

"_Right, now, don't panic, it's me, Jack_" he said inside Janet's head

"_Ok, Sir_" She replied

"_Loose the sirs while I'm in your head, it's less formal in here_" Janet smiled

"_Only if you loose the Docs_" she argued

"_Deal_" he said

"_Ok Janet heres the sitch, we have a spy in the SGC, that's why I left. Now I'm going to go through your thoughts from when your started the SGC till now, to check to see if you are the spy even If you don't know it_" he explain quickly. He was hungry after all

"_Sir is that all you think about. Food_?" she quipped

"_Yersureubetcha"_ he replied, she laughed in her head and he began to search through after a while

"_CASSIE HAS A BOYFRIEND_! _Why has no-one told me?_" he said angrily and surprised.

"_Don't worry sir, he's a nice boy. You'll meet him in time_" she said laughing once more

"_He better be_" he cursed

"_Ok your clean_" he said pulling out, Jack looked around the room and noticed Jacob's huge grin,

"What" he asked as Janet came back to the room

"You over reacted a little with the Cassie thing" Jacob said grinning

"Indeed" Teal'c put in

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he said Sam smiled

"Yes sir, you have nothing to worry about, he nice"

"_Oh shi_" she began in her head

"You've met him?" He asked eyebrows raised

"Yes sir" she replied

"Jack, back to business" George warned

"Of course sir, anyway, Doc, as you know there is a spy at the sgc, I have my suspicions but know proof from now on, with your permission sir, we keep the information about me or sg1 restricted to us 6 no-one else and we shouldn't talk about it unless 6 or 5 of us are present. Hammond nodded

"That's all, we can do for now sir" Jack said

"Ok, Colonel, I suggest you go down the infirmary and get stitched up. Then we'll go through how or who the spy could the be" he said, he looked around

"Dismissed", they walked out, when Sam ran back in grabbing the books that were on the floor in a bag; she smiled at the 2 generals and ran back out leaving Jacob and George behind

"What a day huh?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, tell me about it" George sighed

"God I need a drink" Jacob said, George opened the desk draw and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and 2 glasses

"You're a saint you know that George" Jacob said taking a glass

Jack sat in the infirmary getting stitched up by Janet, while Sam read the books Minerva had leant her, he looked over at her, she was sat on the bed engrossed in Hogwarts a history and Teal'c was sat beside her ready Fantastic Beast and where to find them

"Um Carter," he began but her smile widened and she turned the book around, there was the thing he didn't want her to notice.

_Most number of detentions received in the 7 years of Hogwarts was: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Jack O'Neill they each received 1000 detentions during their 7 years at Hogwarts. _

"Damn" he whispered

"I found it last night at the burrow" she said smiling

"It seems O'Neill that you were quiet the trouble maker" he said looking over Sam's shoulder, Janet finished the last stitch ad looked over at Sam

"Ohmygod is that the Colonel?" she said walking over and it was with the photo from the graduation ceremony where they set the fireworks off, she looked closer and watched as the all 5 of them waved as people in the background laughed

"They move" she stated

"Doc, anything's possible in the wizarding world" he said he liked saying that because it was

"So you can create something?" she said asking the first question that came to her

"I can transfigure something, watch" he raised his hand to her pocket and watched as a bulge appeared in her pocket, she took out a game boy

"Sir, give back my needle" she demanded Jack smiled

"Can't change it back doc, sorry" he lied, Sam looked at him, he was lying it was written all over his face

"Sir" she warned

"I don't need any injections anyway" he scratched his stitches

"SIR" she practically shouted

"What! I will never get you Muggles; you've sewn me up like one of molly's jumpers"

"Well how would St Mungo's do it then" she asked, Sam looked at her, she'd never heard of St Mungo's

"It's a hospital for injury's caused by magic and well magical creatures" he said answering Sam's question

"In answer to your question Doc, St Mungo's only deal with serious injuries, these are practically paper cuts, compared to what some people have" he said, he was there when Lilly went into Labour, so he Remus, Sirius and Peter went exploring and they ended up in the ward for Werewolves, Remus went of to talk to some of the newly bitten while, Sirius, Jack and Peter went to try and cheer them up

"Sir, we better get back to the general's office" Janet finally said

"Indeed we should, but first" he reached into Sam's bag and pulled out something small, Sam's face lit up and Jack laid out his hand. To Janet's surprise the small thing grew into a broom

"Oh please, don't tell me it flies" she said sarcastically, Jack snorted

"Pttfff, please it doesn't fly on its own" he said and stepped over it floating for a few seconds

"What the" Janet was interrupted

"Who wants a ride?" he asked as Sam hoped on

"Then it's settled, we'll meet you there" he said zooming off

He zoomed down the corridor with Sam's hands around his waist, people were used to seeing weird things at the SGC but Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG1 and his 2IC riding a broom stick was just too weird. The zoomed through the doors leading towards the stairs and headed straight for them

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKK" Sam screeched as he suddenly Leaning downwards as the went towards level 28 he was now going straight down passing people on the stairwell. They reached the bottom in no time and went towards the doors. Jack through his body weight to the left and suddenly they were both doing a full turn, Sam's hands gripped tighter as they he pulled in for a stop as the reached the gate room, he hovered beside the key access and swiped his card, the doors slid open and he was of again, he hovered in front of the control room window and nodded his greeting to Siler and Walter who waved back, they both watched as 2 members of SG1 hovered up towards the briefing room window to see Jacob Carter and Major General George Hammond drinking whiskey

"DAD!" Sam said which made the 2 generals look up from the drinks, Jacob picked up the glass and looked at it, he'd only had half, he looked at Sam and Jack on the broom and then back at his glass, and he watched as the hovered back down and looked at his glass again. A few seconds later they both heard

"JAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKK" from Sam, as Jack came zooming up the stairs and straight into the briefing room, he hovered down and let Sam get of before he jumped of and shrunk the broom back down, they both took there seats to receive stairs from both George and Jacob.

"Colonel I…" George began but was cut of by Janet

"Sorry were late sir, we had a slower mode of transport than Jack and Sam" she said glaring at them

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed as he took his place beside Jack

"Ok let's get down to business, Colonel how can a spy get in the SGC?" Hammond asked, he wanted this situation resolved as soon as possible

"Well sir, there are a variety of ways, the first being the Imperiuscurse"

"One of the unforgivable curse?" Sam asked, see she had been reading

"Yes and for good reason, Sir, in my world there are 3 curses wizards and witches aren't allowed to do, they are the Cruciatus curse, that is a nasty one it causes the receiver immense pain. Then there is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, and finally there is imperio, this spell is like hypnotizing you to do something, it has to be cast by an immensely powerful wizard it get the best effect

"Would the person under the curse, know what he or she is doing?" Hammond asked

"It depends, the caster can decide whether or not that person can see, what their body is doing. Some people can use it as a method of torture making them kill someone they love while they watch unable to stop it" he said

"Are there any ways to tell if someone is under that curse?" Janet asked, Jack winced

"You've hit the problem right there Doc, many Death eaters, supporters of Voldermort, have claimed they have done his bidding while under the Imperius curse, the problem is we can't tell; only a skilled Legilimens can get deep enough in their mind to tell

"Legilimens?" Jacob asked, speaking for the first time

"Someone who, like me, can get into peoples minds" Jack replied

"Are you that powerful sir?" Sam asked

"I've never had to try Carter" Jack replied hoping he'd never have to do that

"What are the other ways Colonel?" George asked

"Polyjuice Potion "Jack said simply

"It's a potion, if you brew it correctly and add the DNA of the person you want to be then drink it, you will become that person, same DNA, clothes, eyes, features except voice, I never understood that , but anyway, the problem is the potion only lasts a few hours so you have to keep that person at hand,"

"Are there any other ways"

"Yes sir, 3 that I can think of now"

"What are they?"

"Well there's a Metamorphmagus, that's a person that can change there features at will. Then there's a wizard or Witch here I don't know about and finally there's an animagus"

"Like you?" Hammond said more as a statement than question

"Yes, if there is, we have a problem; it could be anything from a dust mite to a fly, or a pigeon or even a bird. Speaking of bird's sir, where is my owl?" he asked

"Colonel, she's in your office on her perch which you conveniently have."

"Sir I don't remember seeing a perch in your office" Sam said

"Ahh Major did you bother to look?" he asked, Sam went red; Jack had finally caught her out.

* * *

Ok there is part 4, i've tried to pad it out a little

Nowheres where it starts to get complicated this won't be included in the story yet but i'll tell you about it now

Jack's form is a wolf now remus bit him in wolf form when jack was also a wolf, somehow remus's blood mixed with Jack's making jack part werewolf, he gets the blood cravings and heightened senses and his eyes go all werewolf like yellow, this makes him also highly illergic to silver just like remus.

If i've confused you lol just write me a question and i'll try and explain it some more,


	5. a letter from Voldermort

I apologize fir the sloppyness of this, but here it is enjoy and review

* * *

"I take it she's been a good girl" Jack asked stroking the long feathers of his bird

"She flew off as soon as you left," Hammond said

"Thanks for watching her, sir"

"Jack, what's her name?" Jacob asked looking at the bird, she was so well behaved especially for an owl you usually had to keep them on a leash of sorts, Sam blushed furiously and Teal'c raised an eyebrow

"I well, um." Jack stuttered

"Yes O'Neill what did you call your owl I seemed to have forgotten" Teal'c smirked

Teal'c seemed to be enjoying Jack squirm especially under Jacob.

"Oh your loving this T aren't ya" he said, Teal'c actually smiled

"Indeed"

"So Jack what is your owl's name?" Jacob asked once again

"You can't wriggle this out of me" Jack began trying so hard to change the subject

"Jack" Jacob warned

"No" Jack said firmly

"Sammy? Do you know?" Jacob asked, Sam seemed to blush even more and the bird hooted

"Sam?" Jacob said to the bird that hooted once again and flapped her wings, there was a loud crack down the corridor and shouts were heard. Jack looked up in alarm

"Someone apparated" he gasped running of, Samantha still on his shoulder, they all followed

"_Not now, there not ready. I'm not ready"_ he thought as he lifted his arm up while still running

"Fly ahead," he stated as Samantha flew ahead

"Sir" came a voice from behind

"What's going on? Daniel said finally coming out of his office

"Oh your back, that's why everyone's threatening to shoot" he sneered

"Daniel" Janet warned, the rounded a corner to see guards pointing at a lone figure with an owl on his shoulder. And there with his hands up and a small smile on his face was Remus Lupin

"Hey Jack, I got my new assignment" he said cheekily

"Hold your fire, he's with me "Jack commanded and they lifted their weapons away from Remus

"Hey Samantha" he said stroking the bird, who gave him an affectionate nip

"When you're done flirting with my owl, can you tell me what you're doing here?" Jack asked smirking

"One Jack; I was not flirting. 2 Dumbledore sent me to keep an eye on you" he said

"Why?" Jack asked annoyed

"Well it's not to keep an eye on you specifically, but I'm also helping to look for the…" he cut himself off

"What's that smell? He asked sniffing the air, Jack looked around sniffing

"Um Remus we don't smell anything" Sam said also sniffing the air

"No seriously, I've smelt it before" Remus continued to sniff the air

"Ahh Remus lets go somewhere else" Janet said, Remus was starting to freak her out

"Wait one second" Jack said changing into his wolf form

"Hello Canis" Remus whispered, the wolf continued to sniff the air and walk around

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to sniff his own butt yet" Daniel sneered again, Janet whacked him on the arm. Without them knowing Jack had somehow managed to change back again

"I've smelt it before Remus, but I don't know where, it smells a bit like a rat" Jack said, Remus gasped and looked up

"Wormtail!" He said shocked

"Sir, we need to do a sweep looking for any rats, big, small fat, thin, dead, alive any rat" Jack said, Hammond nodded and walked of going back towards his office, guards walked of getting back to their posts and Danny once again retreated to his office, Remus smiled and sent Samantha back to Jack,

"Major Carter" He said walking over to Sam and hugging her

"Call me Sam," she said, he smiled and walked over to Teal'c

"Teal'c how are you?" he asked shaking hands

"I am indeed well Remus Lupin" He said with a smile

"Call me Remus" he said

"Remus, this is Janet Frasier, she's the base doctor." Jack said introducing her

"Doctor Frasier," he said taking her hand

"Call me Janet" she said with a smile, she noticed he had the same scratches as Jack, but his weren't stitched up, they seemed to have somehow sealed themselves over, finally Remus walked over to Jack

"Canis" he said smile widening

"Moony" he said before giving him a manly hug

"How's Sirius and the order" Jack asked, Remus's face fell

"We lost a new auror on an attack down Cornwall," Jack grimaced, Jacob coughed, he was hidden behind Sam,

"Ah Jacob didn't see you there. Jacob I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin" he said introducing them

"Jacob," Remus said shaking his hand, Remus frowned

"Tok'ra?" he questioned

"Yup" Jacob said with a smile

"Anyway Jack, Sam, Teal'c, I must be getting back, I've already stayed to long" Jacob said shaking Jack's hand, giving Sam a hug and Shaking Teal'c's hand aswell before walking away towards the stargate

While Sam and Teal'c went to wave Jacob off, Jack showed Remus to his office. He walked in as Remus sat in a chair with a sigh; Samantha flew of Jack's shoulder and landed on her perch

"I saw that look in your eyes, Jack" Remus asked

"What look?" Jack asked

"You were relieved it was me, weren't you? You were scared it was an attack. That Voldermort had come for you" Remus said leaning forward in his chair

"Yes, I did actually thought he had come, "Jack said looking down

"You were worried for Sam weren't you?" Remus asked a small smile playing on his lips

"No, it wasn't just her" Jack said trying to defend himself

"But her name came first, the first thing you thought was of her" Remus said

"Yes fine, it was" Jack said admitting it, Jack looked up

"Why are you really here Moony, it isn't to sort to my love life and you aren't here to keep an eye on me, so why are you really here?" Jack asked

"You really are the observant one aren't you?" Remus said smiling

"Well you aren't really the picture of a spy in the Muggle world" Jack said smile widening

"He's calling us" Remus said, Jack's smile dropped

"Calling who?" Jack asked dumbly

"I got a letter, well several letters, ordering me to join Voldermort's army of werewolves, that their fighting for a 'good' cause" he said

"Are you asking me to hide you?" Jack asked

"Jack! Don't play dumb, we all know that my blood somehow mixed with your wolf blood from your animagus form making your wolf part lycan making you part lycan. You practically a cross breed between a human and a werewolf, you're a new generation a hell of a lot more powerful than Voldermort maybe even Dumbledore "

"I'm not more powerful than Albus" Jack said

"Jack, you have the heightened senses of a werewolf without changing every full moon AND you can do magic without a wand, of course he wants you to join him" Remus said raising his voice

"Remus don't shout, no-one here knows about the part lycan thing" he hissed back

"Sorry" Remus said slouching a bit

"Jack, Voldermort's going to want you on his side more than any of us, you can finish the war, and he's going to stop at nothing to get you" Remus said trying to get Jack to listen

"Remus I know that, but I'm a Gryffindor I'm loyal to the end, I will NEVER join Voldermort and you know it" Jack said

"Jack I know that but I'm here to help and to warn you, plus that smell interested me"

"What the rat smell?" Jack asked, he was pleased the subject was of him but this was a more pressing issue

"Yes, it unfortunately smelt like Peter although not quite" Remus said thinking

"Maybe he's wearing perfume" Jack said, Remus laughed

"You know Jack, maybe he is wearing another scent, to throw you off" Remus said catching Jack's idea

"I suppose" Jack said agreeing with the trail of thought, they had started

"Remus back to the werewolf thing" Jack said going back

"Yes what about it?" Remus asked frowning

"What's got you all scared, you've never been scared of him before, what's changed?" Jack asked, Remus blanched

"Nothing, I'm not scared of him" Remus lied

"Remus, you always were a crap liar and nothing changed" Jack said Remus looked at him

"Fine Jack, They paid a visit to my mother" Remus said sadly

"Merlin is she alright" jack said, he'd always liked Diane, she was a lovely women who was happy to have Jack, Sirius, James and peter over, and she also made the best brownies.

"She's in St Mungo's, recovering. They stunned her until she was unconscious Jack; part of me was ready to join Voldermort, just to stop them from hurting my mum." Remus admitted

"Of course you were, a part of anybody would be willing to join the forces of evil to save a loved one. It's blackmail." Jack said trying to comfort one of his best friends.

"Jack, I'm here to warn you, they'll go after you, if you refuse, they may even go after Sam" Jack scowled

"They better not" Jack growled

"What can you do? You can't stay with her 24/7" Remus said trying to get some logic back into his friend, Jack began thinking. It was rare, but it did happen. Occasionally.

"Your not going there Jack, don't even think about it" Remus said knowing exactly what Jack was thinking

"Your right Remus I can't get inside the howling but I can get inside Voldermort's inner circle" Jack said

"NO!" Remus shouted standing up

"We've got spies there" Remus continued

"We don't need more" Remus finished

"You've been to the howling haven't you? You've been to the one place you swore never to go" Jack said looking straight into Remus's eyes

"Yes Jack, I did but for the order, and Albus promised I wouldn't have to go back there" Remus said thankfully, Albus always kept his promises.

"Good, that place isn't right, all those ferals it's not natural."

"Come on, we need to think of good times, can't let this get us down" Remus said trying to smile, but all failed when a black raven appeared with a small pop on jack's desk , Remus reached for the letter but received a quick peck

"Must be for you" he said looking at Jack. Jack carefully reached out for the letter and untied it from the raven's leg, he looked at Remus and opened the letter

_Jack O'Neill_

_I have heard lots about you. You may already know but we are watching, don't think the werewolf's arrival has gone unnoticed. _

_You show loyalty and I like that, now you will show that same loyalty to me and help me to rid the world of Muggle lovers and mud bloods_

_Wormtail speaks highly of you, more so than he does of the werewolf, black, potter and the mud blood. He says you have power and that's what I need. I already know a lot about you and am willing to help you gain more power, if it will be used for the right uses,_

_Send me your reply within 3 days_

_The dark lord_

Jack re-read the letter twice and scoffed

"Who's it from?" Remus asked curiously, Jack handed the letter over to Remus

"See for yourself" Jack waited a few minutes and watched as Remus's face darkened

"Wormtail" He hissed

"It seems he speaks highly of me, not that I'm flattered" Jack said taking the letter back of Remus. He scrunched it up into a little ball and said

"Indecio" holding out his hand at the same time. The letter caught fire and quickly burned up. The raven didn't seem to like that and squawked flapping his wings

"I don't think he liked it" Remus said smiling, Jack let go of the letter and laughed

"I think I'll write my reply" he said taking out a bit of paper

"And you know what?" Jack said looking at Remus who shrugged

"I'll write it in a Muggle pen" he said smile widening, Remus laughed

"He'll love that" Jack took out a pen and started to write a reply

_Dear Voldie_

_No way in hell would I join you!_

_Sincerely Jack O'Neill_

_(P.S. I'm writing this reply in a Muggle pen, hope you enjoy!) _

He read it through and handed it to Remus, who laughed

"Think he'll like the 'Voldie'?" Jack asked

"I don't think so" Remus said laughing harder, Jack tied the reply onto the Raven's leg and sent the bird of, the bird squawked and with a loud pop. Was gone.

"Um Remus. Birds can't apparate. Can they?" Jack said worry on his face

"No Jack they can't but what about animagus birds?" Remus asked

"I don't know I've never tried to apparate while I'm in wolf form" he said, Jack got up from his chair and changed, Jack looked at emus and with a loud crack was gone, Remus closed his eyes and sighed, a moment later Jack came back into his office

"This is not good"

"Do you think it heard out conversation?" Remus asked watching as Jack came around his desk and sat in his chair

"I hope not but knowing SG1's luck it heard every word" Jack said rubbing the bridge of hs nose with his index finger

"We need to tell Dumbledore, he'll want to know and oh my god Jack what if there's a bird sitting outside Harry's Uncle's house waiting for the right moment" Remus said looking up at Jack

"Sam" He called and the bird swooped down and landed on his desk

_Dear Albus,_

_I got my visit from Remus, and I also got a letter from Voldermort asking me to join him. I obviously said no but when I tied the reply back on its leg it apparated._

_Albus. Birds can't Apparate. But animagus can. _

_Remus thinks that there could be a bird spying on Harry. We need to be sure, _

_Jack O'Neill_

Jack read the letter through and gave it to Sam,

"Take this to Dumbledore" he said the bird hooted and took of, down the corridor. Jack got up from his seat

"I need to talk to Carter" Remus looked up at him

"I'll stay here" he said

"Can't Remus, sorry. You gotta come with me" he said with a smirk,

"Jack, what did they do to your face?" he asked getting up with him

"It's a Muggle remedy type thing, they sow you back together" Jack said Remus looked horrified

"Like a weasely jumper?" he asked

"Like a Weasely Jumper" Jack stated taking of down the corridor, Remus still looked a little horrified

They walked silently down towards Sam's lab and came to the door, Jack changed into a wolf, and Remus frowned

"And you changed because?" he said out loud

"_She'll never see me coming_" he said inside Remus's head and the wolf beside him actually grinned, in a wolfish sort of way. Remus knocked and opened the door

"Come in" Remus walked in

"Major carter," he began as Jack walked up beside her

"Please call me Sam" she said looking up from her desk. She jumped and dropped the screwdriver as she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Got ya, Carter" Jack said smirking, Sam looked pissed yet impressed

"Cheater, you changed," she said Jack shrugged

"Can I see your wolf again" she asked

"Oh great. See Moony. I came here to see her and all she wants is the wolf" Remus's eyebrows raised

"Not your wolf, Mine" Jack said Remus smirked yet somehow downhearted. Jack changed, Sam gasped, and Remus looked at Jack then saw. Jack's fur was covered caked in dried blood. Remus hadn't noticed but he did smell it. He honestly thought it was Jack's cuts but never thought of Canis's fur

"I think Canis needs a shower" Sam said getting up, Remus smiled

"_Oh shut up,"_ came a voice in his head

"_Pervert"_ Canis looked at Remus after sending that last thought, Remus smiled. Sam opened the door

"Come on" she said twitching her head out of the door

"_I'm not a dog Carter, I'm a wolf and I don't come when I'm called_" he said, Remus also heard and snorted , Canis shook his head and trotted out of the door, Sam smiled and went after him Remus following close behind.

They walked down the corridors, Canis actually wagged his tail as people looked at the wolf, they didn't touch him because of the blood but they absolutely adored him, they reached the door and Canis sat waiting

"You could have changed back sir" Sam said, the wolf looked at her blankly

"Fine" she said to herself and opened the door, jack walked in and they both followed. Sam went over to the showers where Canis was now sitting and turned them on, the water was freezing cold and Canis backed of, Sam stood behind him and pushed him forward. The water was still cold but the blood began to wash away.

After Jack was clean but still dripping wet, Sam got a message in her head

"Thanks Carter, but move away from Remus" She looked at the wolf that got an evil type of grin on his face. Sam got up and backed away from Remus and Canis, Canis walked over to Remus who frowned

"Canis?" he said looking down at him, the wolf got an evil grin.

"Don't you dare" he began but Canis did, he shook himself dry getting Remus absolutely covered in water, Remus growled

SG1 TO GENERAL HAMMOND'S OFFICE

"We better go," Sam said opening the door, Canis hadn't changed

"Are you coming Remus?" Sam asked

"I don't want to intrude" he began

"You won't be intruding Moony, trust me" Canis said in his head, Remus smiled and followed them out of the door. Now. On there way to General Hammond's office they were stopped many times and Canis had is belly tickled and his ears scratched, They finally reached the general's office 5 minutes after they were called

"Nice of you to join us Major. Colonel?" he said looking down at the wolf that trotted in followed by Remus

"Sir if you don't mind, I'll stay in wolf form. It's easier to get my fur dry that way" Canis mentally asked his commanding officer

"Unless someone who doesn't know you're a wizard comes in, granted" he said out loud

"Well, the sweep came up clean. There were no rat's mice or any kind of rodents on base" he was stopped by a loud CRACK and a raven appeared carrying a red letter, Jack changed back

"Oh Merlin is that?" Remus asked. Jack nodded

"A howler" Jack finished

"Sir, what's a howler?" Sam asked, Jack didn't reply

"Colonel?" Hammond asked and ordered at the same time,

"It's a letter, that, well it shouts at you sir" He said not taking his eyes of the raven

"Jack?" Remus said looking at him

"Remus?" Jack replied finally taking his eyes of the bird

"Sir, maybe you should open it" Sam asked looking at him

"Colonel, is there something you're not telling me?" Hammond asked finally catching on

"Well, sir, I received a letter from Voldermort ordering me to join him, I guess he got my reply" Jack said to George rubbing the back of his head, Jack reached out towards the Raven and took the howler, it suddenly burst open and floated In front of Jack

"HALF BREED! YOUR INNSOLENCE WILL NOT GO UNOTICED AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVER. YOU THINK TO MOCK ME WITH YOU MUDBLOOD PEN. THE OLD COOT DUMBLEDORE CAN'T ALWAYS PROTECT YOU! YOU AND YOU WEREWOLF FRIEND WILL JOIN ME" The letter then caught fire, Jack looked shocked, as did Remus

"Colonel, what did he mean by half breed and werewolf" George asked

"I can't say sir," Jack began

"Jack, off the record, as a friend" George said features softening

"I'm the half breed as he put it, but the werewolf though I cannot say" Jack said not looking at Remus who was paling rapidly, Sam however did look at him; he looked at her aswell and smiled

"Sir what do you mean half blood" Sam said finally asking the question that was toying in her mind

"While I was in my wolf form I got into a scrap with a werewolf who's blood mixed in with my wolf's, now because animagus can't become werewolves my wolf became part lycan making me part lycan" he explained, Sam looked confused

"Why didn't you tell me," she accused

"Because that would involve me blowing my cover and plus it was any of your business" Jack snapped back

"Are there any side effects O'Neill?" Teal'c asked making Jack jump, he forgot the big guy was there

"Well, my eyes change to yellow near the full moon, but that's easy to conceal, my hearing and sight is enhanced permanently, my immune system is better but I do get blood cravings" Jack explained once more

"Blood cravings?" Sam asked, all this knew information was kind of freaking her out. She thought she knew Jack O'Neill but now she knew nothing about him.

"I'd rather not say, but I get blood flavoured lollipops from a sweet shop, so there no need to worry" he said raising his hands that was the last thing he need. Them being scared of him.

"Does this mean you do not change during the full moon O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, he already knew the answer but General Hammond didn't

"No T I don't change during the full moon" Jack replied bluntly there were more questions playing on Sam's mind when the Raven squawked

"MOONY GRAB THE BIRD" Jack shouted and Remus launched but it was too late. With a loud Crack the bird was gone.


	6. I solemnly swear, I’ll kick the Goa’uld'

"DAMNIT" Jack shouted slamming his fist down on the table

"Colonel?" General Hammond asked shocked at his 2IC's outburst

"Birds can't apparate, animagus's can, which means the witch or wizard that has been in the SGC and knows about people close to me" he said not looking at Sam

"Do we need to increase security?"

"It wouldn't do much good sir, if they want to get in they will" There was a bright flash of light and a phoenix appeared with Samantha, both birds went straight to Jack, Fawkes landed on his left shoulder Sam on his right

He untied the letter and noticed Fawkes was carrying 2 and Sam none

"Remus" Jack said as Fawkes pecked his fingers

"I think this one's for you" he said Jack opened his letter, while both men read their letters and both paled dramatically

"Jack I've got to go, something's going on in the howling" Jack looked at him, Remus was scared

"Good luck Remus" he said taking his hand,

"Owl me, if you anything goes wrong," He said

"You owl me too if you find the spy" Remus said, Jack nodded and he apparated

"Colonel, what was in your letter?" Sam asked curious, Jack looked at her and threw the letter on Hammond's desk, the 3 of them leaned in and read the letter while Jack looked mortified

Jack

We got word from Severus, he could only reveal that it was a member on SG1, you need to check your team NOW

Albus Dumbledore

They looked at Jack

"I've already checked you 2, so that leaves" he stopped and looked at Sam

"Daniel" she breathed, George picked up the phone

"Airman, Head to doctor Jackson's lab immediately and arrest him." He looked up at Jack, Jack was mouthing him some words

"Also gag him" he said and slammed down the phone. Jack was already out the door.

They reached Daniel's office just as the guards walked out with Daniel, his hands and feet were bound and his mouth gagged, he looked at Jack and sent him a death glare, They shoved him in a cell and sealed the air vents making sure there was no way of escape. Then they waited. They watched Daniel sit there though the observation window, Jack looked at his watch

"Airman" he called and the guard walked over to him

"Was Daniel drinking when you arrested him" The guard shock his head

"No, Sir. But he had a full coffee mug" Jack nodded his thanks as the airman walked back to his post but his attention was diverted back through the window were Daniel was now withering; to Sam it looked like he was having a seizure. But Jack knew better

"Colonel. Do we need a medical Team down here" Hammond asked watching as a member of his front team wriggle during some kind of seizure. When he got no reply he turned to face his 2IC, his face showed no emotion but he was watching. He was watching to see who had one of his best friends. Sam flinched as Daniel's features started changing, she also looked at Jack but he didn't even move. After another few minutes Daniel had gone and there sat tied to a chair was a short Ratty looking man

"SON OF A BITCH" Jack growled and stormed off into the room. Sam watched as Jack practically kicked the door down in rage and the figure in the seat shrunk down in fear. He was about to face the full wrath of Jack O'Neill.

"Alohomora" Jack shouted and the locks around his wrists swung open. The figure immediately rushed out of the chair and back away but Jack charged and slammed him up against the wall, his hand on his throat. Jack lifted his hand and muttered an anti-apparition jinx

"You can't apparate now peter" Jack whispered in his ear, Peter squeaked, Sam finally realised why Jack had lost it; this was the man who betrayed two of his best friends and sent an innocent man to prison. Back in the room Jack still had his hand around Peter's throat and was beginning to tighten his grip he hit him hard in his stomach and went to hit him again when 3 Airman opened the door and came in

"Shut the door" He said to them not taking his eyes of Peter

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR" Jack shouted again at the SF's who complied, Jack grabbed Peter's throat again and slammed him back against the wall, Peter began gagging and grabbed Jack's armed which immediately burned. Jack winced as the smoke rose from the wound, while the guards looked on stunned. Jack winced but still held a firm grip on Peter's throat

"WHERE IS DANIEL" he shouted and Peter cowered still gagging for air. Jack released Peter and watched him slide down the wall; Peter sat there coughing as Jack crouched into him

"Don't make me do it Peter" Peter looked up at him

"You know I will" Peter's eyes widened

"I will get what I want" Jack whispered Peter squeaked

"Levicorpus" Jack said and Peter was turned upside down

"NOW TELL ME. WHERE IS DANIEL?" Jack shouted and lifted him higher, Peter looked like he was about to piss his pants

"The dark lord will come for you Canis," Peter whispered and pressed his hand on his shoulder and smiling as the silver burned his shoulder

"And you nor your Muggle friends can stop him" Jack smacked Peter's hand away

"I might not be able to but Dumbledore will" Jack said smirking at Peter's horrified expression. Jack turned on his heels and left

"Liberacorpus" he said waving his hand behind him and walked out the door and Peter fell down and the guards were quick to secure him before slamming the door behind him.

Jack slid down the wall cradling his arm, he'd let it hang loose the entire time, making sure he never showed Peter any sign of a weakness

"Sir" Came a voice beside him

"Hey Carter" he said trying to sound as normal as possible, he nearly lost his temper and used something that could of got him into a lot of trouble

"Sir, what just happened in there" she said nodding to his arm and shoulder

"A side effect of the lycan is being allergic to silver, Peter's hand is silver."

"Ahh" Sam said

"Is that it? Ahh?" Jack said and Hammond walked out of the observation door.

"Jack. What are we going to do now?" Hammond asked

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to bring reinforcements, someone who Peter is scared of, he's scared of me, Remus and Sirus. Except now he has the advantage on all 3 of us. So now I'd like to owl Dumbledore" Jack said looking at his commanding officer

"Do what you have to, to get Dr Jackson back"

"Yes sir" Jack said and heard the familiar clicking of heels running down the corridor. Jack groaned

"Sir?" Sam questioned but then she heard it. She began thinking but summarised that Jack must have heard it from further away, she couldn't help it. She smiled. Janet walked up and bent down next to the colonel

"Colonel. What happened?" she said assessing his burns

"We found the spy" he flinched as she pressed a bandage to his arm

"Really? How did you get these burns sir, there really deep" Janet asked surprised

"I'm allergic to silver, doc, these are Silver Burns" Janet looked confused but said no more, Janet wouldn't ask why he'd never mentioned it until Daniel was back

"I need to owl Dumbledore" Jack said but didn't move, he took 2 fingers and whistled, and in flew Samantha with a piece of parchment, Jack took out his Pen and quickly wrote

_Albus_

_You were right; the spy was on SG1, except it wasn't and now a member of my team is missing. It was Peter Pettigrew using a Polyjuice potion. He won't talk to me and I'm hoping you'll be able to get some answer out of him, I would gladly ask Sirius or Remus to help but I'm afraid Peter will also use his silver hand against him, And Sirius well I'm scared Sirius will kill him and then I'll never find Daniel_

_Sincerely Jack O'Neill_

"Dumbledore" Jack said tying the letter to Samantha's leg and watched the bird fly of

"Jack, what actually happening?" George asked

"Daniel's now missing, that," he said looking at the room

"Is Peter Pettigrew, the bastard that sold out Lily and James, the bastard we swore to get revenge on" Jack said getting angry.

"So where's Daniel?" Janet asked, Jack paled and closed his eyes

"Daniel, to be honest he could be anywhere, But I know who he's with."

"Who?" George asked

"He's most likely with Voldermort, "Jack said not opening his eyes. Sam looked at him, was Jack scared of this Voldermort. From the small thing Jack had told her about his world, Voldermort sounded just liked some nut-job. But maybe there was more that Jack wouldn't tell?

"Do you think he's alive?" Janet asked she was worried, it was HER Daniel after all, and Jack opened his eyes and looked into hers

"I don't know."

She looked in his eyes and she too saw he was scared, within moment of her taking her eyes of off him, Jack's owl Samantha came flying back in with Fawkes hot on her tail feathers. Jack would have smiled if the owl and phoenix weren't carrying letters of great importance, Fawkes landed on Jack's leg and looked at him, the bird, to Sam looked like he was going to cry but Jack stopped him

"I'm okay Fawkes" he said stroking the bird's fiery coloured feathers. Jack untied the letter and read it

_Jack_

_Keep Peter there I will arrive in your General Hammond's office 3 minutes after you get this letter. Be warned Sirius is coming to_

_Do not let Peter escape _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Jack groaned, Dumbledore was coming with Sirius, All hell would break lose.

"Sir, Dumbledore is coming via your office in roughly 2 minutes. He likes punctuality." He went to get up but was pecked by Samantha, hard on his finger.

_Canis_

_THAT SON OF A BITCH. I'M GOING TO RING HIS NECK. HE THINKS HE'S SCARED OF VOLDERMORT, HE HASN'T SEEN ME ANGRY. I'M GOING WITH DUMBLEDORE WHETHER HE LIKESIT OR NOT._

_On other business Remus is back at the howling. He's scared shitless of that place and he has good reason to. Did you know Greyback is the leader of the pack there, he bit Remus? He'll be back in 2 weeks._

_Padfoot _

He looked at his watch, shit he was late,

"Thanks Sirius" he said in his head and walked off. They all reached George's office and stopped in the entrance there sat casually on a chair was Albus Dumbledore and a very obedient black dog at his side.

"Albus" He said walking over to him, Albus Dumbledore stood up and shook Jack's hand

"What have you learnt?" Albus said taking his seat once more, while Jack stood at his side and Padfoot the other, General Hammond took his normal seat and Teal'c stood and Jack conjured up 2 more chairs for Sam and Janet who nodded their thanks

"Nothing Sir, I kind of lost my temper" He said sheepishly, the dog beside him snorted and Jack sent an evil glare but Albus shook his head making Jack feel guilty

"I'm sorry sir" he said

"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"In a holding room, down the corridor" General Hammond said, he didn't like this one bit, but this was a matter of their world, they just got caught in the crossfire.

"I must see him" he said getting up from his chair, Jack looked at his senior officer who gave his nod before leading them out of the room.

They walked down the corridor before stopping outside the holding room door

"Jack I must ask that you change, Peter will immediately change too and it will be easier to catch him if you are in you animagus forms." Jack nodded at his old headmaster and changed, the dog barked at the wolf and Janet wondered why the old wizard would have a shaggy dog as a pet, but Jack barked back, Albus Dumbledore opened the door and George, Janet and Sam immediately ran into the observation window

Canis entered the room beside Padfoot and behind Dumbledore. Peter took one immediate look at Dumbledore and changed into a rat not noticing 2 very pissed canines behind him, they growled at the rat who practically pissed himself at the sight of his former companions and ran, luckily the door was firmly shut and there was no way of escape for the traitor.

"Change back Peter" Dumbledore said calmly as the canines homed in on Wormtail, snarling at his every move, Peter had no choice he changed back. But that didn't stop Canis or Padfoot who continued to snarl and growl at him

"Jack, Sirius" Dumbledore warned

"Padfoot" Peter breathed, Sirius was not happy, he barked and snarled but Dumbledore raised his hand. Sirius stopped and sat beside the wolf.

"Peter. Where is Doctor Jackson?" Dumbledore asked calmly, Peter was silent, both canines weren't happy with the silent, Jack barked and Sirius snarled.

"I will ask you again. Where is Doctor Jackson?" Dumbledore was still patient. Even if Sirius and Jack weren't

"Peter, we can protect you" Dumbledore said, the canines tried not to snort

"You can't. Nothing goes amiss with the dark lord"

"If you do not want out protection, then I'll ask you again. Where is Doctor Jackson?" He said again

"_This isn't working_" Jack said to Sirius

"_I know that little rat. I'm going to kill him after we find your friend_" Sirus said to Jack who was still inside his head

"_After we find him, I'll join you_" Jack said

"_Wait a moment, Jack. That's it_!" Sirus thought and started barking trying to get Albus's attention. He gave his idea to Jack so he could tell Albus

"_Occlumency, use your mind trick and read him_" Jack smiled

"_That's actually a good idea Sirius_" Jack said, and he transferred to Dumbledore's head

"_Sir, what about Occlumency_?" Jack asked

"I do not know Jack, Tom may have trained him" Dumbledore said out loud Peter looked around confused but soon felt someone in his mind

"_Get out Jack_" Peter quivered, but it never left

"_FINE_!" and peter ran at Jack who immediately lost all focus, Jack went into action as did Sirius and Jack changed, they both biting and scraping at Peter, Dumbledore was not pleased by Peter's sudden out burst and everyone in the observation room was shocked aswell

"PETER, JACK, SIRIUS!" Dumbledore shouted they all immediately backed down

"I expect better from you. Even you Peter." The 2 canines felt guilty but Peter stood his ground

"Professor I" Dumbledore cut him off

"NO Peter. You WILL sit down and wait for the guards to come ad lock you up safely, while I contact the ministry" Peter seemed to shrink down

"Jack, Sirius with me now" Dumbledore ordered and the canines obediently followed both their tails drooped; they both knew they were in trouble. Dumbledore walked out of the room and down the corridor, Sam and Janet went to follow but Hammond spoke up.

"Not yet ladies, we need to wait and see" As they watched them go into…. A storage closet?

Dumbledore opened the storage closet door and held it up for both Canines to walk in; he then walked in himself and turned to shut the door. When he turned around again he saw 2 scratched men

"Professor were sorry for our behaviour back their" Jack spoke up first, Sirius nodded his agreement

"I did not bring you in hear for apologies but I accept the one you just made. Now, we must figure out what to do next. Suggestions?

"Professor, I don't think any final decisions should be made without General Hammond, sir this is HIS base" Jack said, Dumbledore nodded

"So be it" Dumbledore said nodding and walked out of the door leaving Sirius and Jack alone. With a quick shrug of the shoulders they walked out of the room.

In General Hammond's office sat the oddest crowd, Jack O'Neill- Leader of SG1 and wizard, Major Samantha Carter- expert on the Stargate, Doctor Janet Frasier- CMO of Stargate Command, Teal'c- Jaffa, Major General George Hammond- Co of Stargate Command, Albus Dumbledore- current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and Sirius Black- escaped murderer. Finally Sirius spoke

"So what do we do about Wormtail?"

"Well, we need to make sure no-one finds him and he can't escape" Jack said

"How are we going to do that? I mean we can't watch the room 24/7" Sam asked and stated at the same time

"Or can we?" Sirius sad looking at Jack, Dumbledore smiled

"Jack, I take it you've already made the map" Dumbledore said, Jack and Sirius looked shock, much to everyone else's confusion. Sirius leaned into Jack

"So it is true. The man does know everything" Dumbledore's smile widened

"Well?" Sirius asked, Sam interrupted

"Um, what exactly are you guys on about?" Janet nodded, she ad no idea either, Jack smiled again

"In our 3rd Year" He looked at Sirius, for confirmation

"2nd" he corrected

"We created a map. A map that showed everyone at Hogwarts Anywhere at Anytime, It followed their every movements but the cool thing is only we could open it. To anyone without the password they would just see a blank piece of parchment, and if they tried to get in it, It would insult them" Teal'c raised an eyebrow

"That is indeed a good invention O'Neill" Teal'c said which surprised Janet and George more than the others. A little more of Teal'c was beginning to emerge.

"Carry on" George stated

"If I know Jack, he's already created a map of the SGC" Sirius said, Jack looked sheepish

"I'll take that as a yes" Sirius continued

"Accio, Base map" Jack called and seconds later, a rolled up piece of parchment zoomed into Jack's hand. George quickly brushed half the papers on his desk to one side. Jack untied the map and laid it on the desk

"I solemnly swear, I'll kick the Goa'uld's ass" Jack said and they all crowded round

"Nice password" Sam said, Jack smiled, Sam's smile vanished as a map of the base slowly appeared and small little dots appeared with names next to them

"The map shows every base personnel and anyone else who has reason to be here, also any witch or wizard that popped by for a quick visit. See here" Jack said pointing to the map. Sam followed his finger to see 7 dots with bundled up names standing around in a room labelled 'General Hammond's office'

"That's us" he said then moved his finger along

"There's Peter's cell" he said as his finger stopped on another room labelled 'cell 1A'

"Oh man it looks like Siler's in the infirmary again" came the voice of Janet Frasier


	7. shocks and surprises

Janet had gone of to fix Siler. Again. While Jack looked at the map but couldn't see Danny anywhere which meant he wasn't on base. Sirus looked around the map and saw a man called Dr Jay Felger and Dr Chloe Matson together in a storage room, he smiled and Jack noticed where he was looking and smacked him on the back of the head but then he noticed who was in there and reminded himself to go poke fun at Felger when Daniel was back.

"We will try, once more with Peter then I must return to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said standing up Jack and Sirius followed, Sirus followed Albus out of the door but Jack stopped

"Keep looking at the map see if anyone you don't know to work on the base shows up or disappears"

"What happens if they disappear colonel?" George asked, Jack looked at him

"Then their dead and were in trouble" Jack said and followed Sirus and Dumbledore out of the room. This time Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond didn't' follow

Jack, Sirius and Dumbledore entered Peter's cell and looked at him, Sirius and Jack did not change this time but still looked exceedingly pissed at Peter

"Canis, Padfoot. You had to believe me I did it to protect us" Sirius lost it he charged at Peter in a mad rage, Jack had no idea why he was doing this but he put up a shield around Peter so Sirius was unable to do Peter any harm, but it didn't stop him from shouting

"PROTECT US! PROTECT US! WHAT ABOUT LILY AND JAMES? HOW WAS THAT PROTECTING THEM,"

"Sirius" Dumbledore said quietly making Sirius turn around he looked at Jack who's eyes were still purple from holding up a shield to protect Peter, Sirius himself had never understood why Jack's eyes changed colour when he performed magic but he understood one thing. Jack was extremely an extremely powerful wizard if he didn't need a wand

_Flash back_

Sirius entered the train after leaving his 'parents' on the platform. To him they weren't his real parent and he wasn't related to them at all but the hard truth was they were his parents and he is related to them. He opened the compartment door to see 2 boys already in there, one was a pale sickly boy with sandy coloured hair who was snuggled up In a corner reading a book and the other was a brown haired brown eyed boy sitting there looking out the window. They hadn't noticed him so he decided to introduce himself

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked, Okay that didn't go according to his plan. He didn't introduce himself as he planned but he did ask to sit there

"Yeah sure, I'm Jack O'Neill" the boy Sirius now knew as Jack said

"Remus Lupin" the other boy said putting down his book

"I'm Sirius Black but I'm nothing like my family" he quickly added as he saw the looks dawn on their faces at the mention of his family

"Good, pureblood maniacs" Jack said

"So what house do you want to be in?" Remus asked trying to steer the conversation away from Sirius's family

"Gryffindor" Jack said

"Gryffindor" Sirus said

"What about you Remus?" Jack asked Remus smiled,

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" he said, then started the uncomfortable silence as Remus picked up his book and began to read again as the train started of on its journey towards Hogwarts.

"So Jack. You wanna game of Exploding Snap" Sirius asked Jack face lit up and he nodded. About 10 minutes later the compartment door slid open and a messy haired boy with glasses stepped in

"Can I sit here?" he asked, they all nodded

"I'm James Potter" the boy said proudly

"Jack O'Neill"

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirus Black." James stared at Sirius

"Black?" he questioned

"Unfortunately yes and not proud of it" he said

"My Family doesn't speak highly of your father" James said Sirius smiled

"You should hear what my family says about your Family" Sirius said, Jack smiled aswell

"I like where this is going, lets be friends my family will love it" Sirius said making James laugh

"So James what house do you want to be in?" Remus asked

"Gryffindor, like my Dad" James said

"What about you guys?" he continued

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" James smiled

"Excellent no Slytherin's" Suddenly there was a bang from outside and some shouts then laughing as the 4 new friends rushed out to see what was happening they saw a white heard kid in Slytherin robes and a greasy haired boy with no colours who must also be a first year laughing at another first year who was on the floor

"HEY" James shouted an the 2 boys looked up

"Stay out of this" the greasy haired kid sneered, Sirus and James whipped out there wands and pointed them at them Remus did the same yet slower, the 2 bullies looked at Jack

"Poor little baby to scared to duel then?" The asked, Jack smiled

"Expelliarmus" he said and the boy's wands went flying

"Merlin he ain't using a wand" the Slytherin kid said as he stumbled backwards, Sirius, James and Remus all looked at Jack who was indeed not using a wand, James looked at him wide eyed and Sirius's mouth was hanging open, Remus walked over to the boy and used the counter curse

"T-Thanks I'm Peter Pettigrew" the boy stuttered

"I'm Remus Lupin"

"Jack O'Neill. Those two are Sirius Black and James Potter. Stop staring at me" Jack added

"Sorry Jack it's just your eyes were purple and you don't use a wand" Sirius said

"Come on I'll explain it to you inside out compartment, obviously word will get around soon enough" Jack said turning back into the compartment, Sirius and James eagerly followed and Remus invited Peter to come sit with them

Once they were settled in the compartment Jack began

"Well, I don't need a wand to do magic, I've been doing magic since I was born and when I do my eyes go purple" Jack said simply, Remus was the first to speak up

"Are you the only one that can do that?" Jack nodded

"Yeah my Family spoke to Dumbledore, he said the last person to be able to do magic without a wand was Goderic Gryffindor"

"Well you're a Gryffindor for sure" James said

"Guys. Um thanks for saving me back there" Peter said

"That's ok Peter. So what house do you wanna be in?" Sirius said

"Gryffindor but I'll probably get Hufflepuff, What about you guys?"

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw"

The door slid open again to reveal a red headed girl with green eyes

"Everyone's saying one of you boys can do Magic without a wand,"

"That would be Jack" Peter said while Sirius and Remus were looking at James who was starring at the girl, the girl looked at the boys trying to figure out which one was Jack

"Oh sorry, I'm Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"J-J-James Potter"

"Jack O'Neill" the boy by the window said

"I'm Lily Evans" she said and looked around

"If you don't mind me asking, How can you do magic without a wand?" she asked as curious as ever, Jack shrugged

"I dunno, I was born with it"

"Fair enough, It was nice meeting you all" Lily said and with that she was gone

_End flash back _

From hat day forth every 1st year always bugged Jack with questions and the marauders always got rid of them each time making their friendship stronger

"Jack I won't hurt Peter, you can let the shield down now" Sirius promised and Jack let it down

"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked, there was just Silence. Dumbledore left, Jack and Sirius followed behind

"Jack, I must take me leave and return to Hogwarts" he said calmly

"If you want I could ask Severus to brew a batch of veritaserun?" he offered, Jack shook his head

"Thanks but no thanks, there are other ways I can use that aren't magic"

"I have to go aswell Canis and wait for Moony" Sirius said

"Oh yeah can you tell him about the spy, I wont have time to owl him" Sirius nodded and they were gone. Jack made sure Peter was secured and walked back to Hammond's office

He reached Georges office and walked in

"Colonel! Sirius and Professor Dumbledore disappeared" Sam exclaimed

"Um yeah, they disapparated" Jack said

"Did they get anything out of Peter? Colonel?" Hammond asked, Jack looked down at his feet,

"We got nothing" he said

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked

"We can either try to talk it out of him or we could try more extreme methods" Jack said still looking down he didn't want to try it but he was prepared to do anything

"You mean torture. I won't order it" Hammond said, Jack looked relieved

"At the moment Sir, Peter won't talk, Voldermort gets Peter to talk through torture" Jack said he'd been In Peter's head before

"So you're saying he won't talk unless he's tortured" George said

"No, sir I'm saying that's how Voldermort gets his information, I don't know how he would react to me if." He stopped he didn't want to go there, Hammond sighed

"If this Voldermort has Dr Jackson, what would he do to him?" Jack winced

"He'll torture him for fun and his enjoyment, maybe try and get information" Jack said

"How does he torture" Jack winced

"He'll use probably 2 of the unforgivable, he'll use the pain curse and maybe even use the Imperius to get Danny to do something" Jack finished

"Like what?" Sam asked, Jack looked down again

"Hurt people, maybe even kill" Sam looked shocked, General Hammond looked at Jack, killing people changes you, even if it is self-defence. Jack looked back at his commanding officer; both men had done unspeakable things for their country. He knew Jack still had nightmares about it and he himself did have the occasional one once in a while.

"Colonel I want you to get that information out of Peter Pettigrew at any means necessary" he ordered and watched as Jack's face fell

"Yes sir"

"Take Doctor Fraiser with you, just in case" Hammond ordered

Jack met Dr Fraiser at the entrance to Peter's cell, she looked at him and saw he was worried and he didn't want to do it

"You don't have to come in, if you don't want to" Jack said

"I'll come in"

"Ok, but I warn you it's not going to be pretty" he warned and walked in. Peter panicked as soon as he saw Jack; Jack had the determined look on his face

"Wha... What are you going to do?" he stuttered, Jack's eyes turned Purple and he released something inside him, peter started to struggle in his restraints

"ALOHMORA" Jack said as Peter's restraints opened

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" and Peter levitated; Jack used his hand to slam in against the wall

"Tell me everything or I'll do it. I swear to Merlin I will"

"I'll tell you nothing" he sneered

"CRUCIO" Jack shouted and Peter screamed, he withered on the spot, Janet had to stop herself from going to his aid, Jack was angry, very anger and Peter was about to face the full extent of Jack O'Neill's wrath

"Janet, make sure Sam doesn't come in here, this isn't going to get pretty" Janet heard inside her head, 2 things struck her: 1 he said it's going to get worse and 2 he called her Sam

"Where is Daniel?" Jack asked Peter quivered

"I'll ask again! Where is Daniel?"

"CRUCIO" Peter started screaming again

Outside the poor guard tried not to grimace as the screaming started again. He'd heard of The O'Neill temper but this was torture

"Sergeant, please allow me passage" Teal'c said as the guard stepped inside

Back inside the room, Janet turned around as Peter screamed to see Teal'c, his face showed no emotion as always but he was watching Jack

"I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU" he screamed

"I'm listening Peter hurry up" Peter quivered but replied

"He's with my master" Jack raised his eyebrows

"Peter, your telling us stuff we already know. Where is Voldermort?" He asked, Peter flinched

"At a house in London, near where Prongs and Lily used to live. It's an old mansion" Jack nodded and started walked out, he got what he wanted Janet walked over towards Peter

"Don't touch him Doc" Jack said not turning around

"He could be hurt"

"He'll live its just like a pain stick, it'll go away" Jack said, Peter gasped. Jack turned around in a second and grabbed Peter's arm. He pulled up the sleeve to see the dark mark, Jack's eyes widened in horror. Voldermort knew where Peter was

"Merlin's balls" he whispered and turned around

"Come with me" Jack said, he walked straight passed the guard with Janet and Teal'c straight behind him

Jack barged into General Hammond's office and looked at the map; there were no witches or wizards on the map

"Do you know where Dr Jackson is?" George asked, Jack didn't hear him he was too busy studying the map

"Indeed, he is in London" Teal'c replied, Sam frowned

"Where in London?" she asked

"Near a place called Goderic's Hollow" Jack's said not looking up or taking his eyes of the map.

"Jack? What's wrong?" George asked

"There's a tracker on each of his supporters called the dark mark, it burns and appears when he's calling them" Jack said, pushing off the desk and standing to face them all

"That's what was on Peter's arm" Janet gasped

"Which means Voldermort knows where Peter is and when he doesn't show up, he'll send someone to find him" Jack said

"Um Sir, someone just appeared on the map" Jack ran over the desk and looked

Lucius Malfoy had appeared in Daniel's lab

"Shit" Jack swore,

"Sir! A crabb and Goyle appeared next to him"

"Stay here" Jack ordered everyone even the general, George quickly walked to his desk and pulled out 2 radios chucking one to Jack

"Be careful Jack" George said and Jack whistled, and Samantha arrived with another piece of parchment

"Carter, write to Dumbledore tell him, the death eaters are attacking and tie it to her leg and tell her to go to Dumbledore and hurry" Jack said as he ran down the corridor

Jack ran to Daniel's lab, dodging running archaeologists, he opens the door and burst in

"STUEFY" Shouted someone, probably Malfoy making Jack dive behind the nearest table

"PROTEGO" Jack shouted creating a shield around himself

"EXPELLIARMUS" Goyle shouted Jack started laughing

"I don't use a wand shit for brains" Jack said

"No wonder the master wants him" Crabb whispered but Jack didn't hear

"EXPELLIARMUS" he shouted and Goyle's wand went flying,

"STUPIFY" Malfoy shouted and hit Jack, Malfoy started to laugh at Jack's unconscious form before levitating him up and taking him to his master

In General Hammond's office, All 4 of them crowded round the map watching as the Jack dot moved towards Daniel's office, they watched as the dots stood still but then all their eyes widened as the 3 dots moved towards Jack and then moved off with Jack following. Sam gasped as she watched them move towards Peter's Cell

"Oh My god" Janet said as she looked at the dot's in the room.

And beside the dot labelled Peter Pettigrew was another one labelled: Lord Voldermort


	8. More shocks

Sam looked at the map, watching Malfoy and Crabb taking Jack to see Voldermort before running off

"SAM" Janet shouted

"Ennervate" someone said and Jack came too, he opened his eyes and came face to face with Voldermort

"Merlin's beard" he breathed

"Jack O'Neill nice to meet you at long last" he said walking back to where Peter was still tied up. Jack tugged away from Malfoy's grasp and went to attack

"Crucio" Voldermort said and Jack fell to his knees. He refused to cry out in front of Voldermort. The pain abruptly ended and Jack managed to climb to his feet and faced him once more

"Peter was right you are stubborn" he smiled viciously

"Peter doesn't know me" Jack sneered back

"Very true, he didn't know you'd torture him for information" Voldermort said victoriously

"Like I said he doesn't know me" Jack said sending a threatening glare at Peter. Just when things couldn't get any worse Sam burst in

"Carter!" Jack exclaimed, Oh how he hoped it wasn't her who would tried to save him

"Ahh a Muggle. I never understood why a great wizard like you would join the Muggle world?" Voldermort asked as Crabb edged towards Sam

"Don't even think about it" Jack warned Crabb who backed away

"Anyway I was fed up of reading about you on the front page of the prophet at least in the Muggle world I don't have to hear about you" Jack said

"AVADA KEDAVA" Voldermort shouted pointing his wand at Sam

"NO" Jack shouted creating a force field around Sam who had her eyes closed. The spell his the shield and bounced off hitting a wall

"Excellent Jack, I'm learning the full extent of your power" Voldermort sad victoriously, Jack closed his eyes, Voldermort got what he wanted. To see what Jack could do, Voldermort turned around to talk with Peter and Malfoy and Crabb followed to his side. Jack saw his chance and took out a piece of paper

ENNERVATE

He wrote in big letters, Voldermort turned around again and Peter and Crabb were gone but there was blood on the floor

"Kill her Jack" Voldermort ordered

"Excuse me?" Jack said in disbelieve

"Kill her" he said again, Jack walked over to her and grabbed her hand

"I love you." he whispered in her ear and shoved the paper in her hand

"Don't let got" he whispered

"Stupefy" he said and Sam felt the world slip away

"I said kill her Jack" Voldermort said

"I was never one to follow orders" he said

"Crucio" he said and Jack fell to his knees once more in agony, the curse was lifted and Malfoy grabbed him. And with a crack all 3 were gone.

"SAM" Janet shouted again before turning back to the map and watching her dot run towards Jack

"Damnit Sam you going to get yourself killed" Janet said, Sam's dot entered the room, after about 5 minutes of the dots standing still the wizards moved away from Jack and Sam and Jack moved into Sam before Sam's dot moved away. Janet noticed that 2 dots were gone before the one called Malfoy went over to Jack before all 3 disappeared leaving Sam alone

"Is she dead?" George asked

"O'Neill said that dead people do not show up on the map therefore MajorCarter must still be alive" Teal'c said and followed behind Janet and General Hammond as they rushed out of the room.

Janet swung the door open and ran towards Sam

"Sam can you hear me? Sam!"

"She unconscious" Janet said looking up at the General and a trolley was wheeled in followed by some medics

"Get her on a trolley" she said to the medics and was wheeled out with Janet leading.

Teal'c looked around, just a few moments ago, his best friend was in this room and something happened to his other friend. Now only one of his friends from SG1 was still here but she wasn't even safe. His eyes fell to the floor

"General Hammond" Teal'c called and pointed to the few spots of blood on the floor, he walked over to it and put a few fingers down

"It is indeed blood" he said but before he could reply there were about 5 CRACKS and General Hammond and Teal'c were surrounded by wizards

"Where's Jack? And Peter?" Sirius panicked

"Voldermort took them" George sighed

"BOLLOCKS" Sirius shouted, slamming his fist into a wall, one of the wizards Teal'c recognised to be mad-eye moody looked down at the blood near Teal'c. He limped forward and put a hand down to the blood

"Who's is this?" Moody demanded

"We do not know" Teal'c said

"Ok, this is Tonks, Moody, Kingsley shacklebolt and Hestia Jones" Sirius introduced the people beside him each who nodded as they were introduced.

"Where's Sam, Did they take Sam too?" Sirius asked worriedly, Moody cleared his throat

"Black. Shacklebolt, Jones and I have to get back to work" he said

"'I'll stay here Mad-eye, just in case" Tonks said stepping forward

"If that's ok with You General" Sirius asked, George looked at the wizard and witch before nodding his head, with 3 CRACKS Moody, Kinsley and Jones were gone

"So what happened to Sam?" Sirius asked Teal'c looked at Tonks; her hair was shoulder length and bright pink.

"She's unconscious at the moment" George said

"Can I see her?" he asked, Tonks frowned at him he seemed quite taken with her but she'd notice the way Jack looked at her, she just hoped Sirius wouldn't try anything with her.

"Come with us" George said and walked out

Sirius walked over to Sam's body in the infirmary and looked her over

"She's not going to wake up on her own" he said, there was a rush of clicks beside him and he turned to face a small doctor

"What do you mean?" she accused

"She was hit by a stunner" The woman behind him said

"Well how do we wake her up then?" Janet asked annoyed, but she was willing to listen to them if it was Magical

"We need to find out what she was hit with first" Sirius began, but Janet started to walk to Sam's other side; she frowned and lifted up Sam's hand and started to unpick her fingers. When the last finger was lifted up the piece of paper fell out of her palm, Janet picked it up and unravelled it she frowned a little and handed the note to Sirius, he read it and smiled

"Very clever Jack" Sirius said and pulled out his wand. Dumbledore had given Sirius the wand the day Sirius offered his parents house as headquarters' to the order of the phoenix, Sirius himself had no idea where he had got the wand but it was exactly the same as his original but newer. Sirius finally came to the conclusion that Olivander had re- made it or however he does get all those wands.

"Ennervate" he said and Sam's eyes flew open, she looked around the room

"Where's Jack?"

Jack instantly fell to his knees when they reappeared, he had absolutely no idea where he was, but he hoped Danny was around hear somewhere. After a few minutes Jack managed to get to his feet and faced Voldermort who was sitting in a 'throne' at top of the room,

Jack looked around him the walls were stone and bare and there was only the light from candle flames which were hanging from the ceiling and floating in mid air. The room was massive but there was no furniture except Voldermort's throne

"Welcome to my home Jack" Voldermort said proudly, Jack snorted

"Love what you've done to the place" he said sarcastically

"Where's Daniel?" Jack demanded crossing his arms

"In time you will see your Muggle friend, first I want to make you a proposal" Voldermort said, Jack's eyebrows rose  
"It's not marriage is it?" Jack asked

"Very funny Jack" Jack shrugged

"CRUCIO" he shouted and Jack went down on his hands and knees

"I do not like insolence you'd better learn that" Voldermort said and lifted his wand away

"I want you to join me," Jack looked up still on his hands and knees

"I want you to be a death eater" he continued Jack smiled

"You're kidding right?" he said

"You're an incredibly powerful wizard and with my help you could be stronger" he said trying to convince Jack

"I'm a half blood" Jack said

"The werewolf in you fuels your natural strength" Voldermort said

"What's the catch?" Jack asked, playing along, he was so NOT going to join Voldermort.

"If you don't I'll kill Doctor Jackson" Voldermort said, Jack dropped his head.

Damn.

"I'll give you time to think, take his to the cells" Voldermort said to Jack and then ordering the Death eaters to take Jack away.

They threw Jack in a cell on his own, he watched as they locked the cell door

"You can't use magic in here half- breed so I wouldn't try anything" the death eater sneered and started laughing as he walked away

"_Great_" he thought

"_I do what I swore never to do or I keep the promise I made to myself and kill one of my best friends_" he continued in his head, he scrubbed his face with his hand and shuffled back to lean against a wall

"_I can't let Danny die_" he started

"_But I can't join Voldermort_" he countered, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, it's a loose loose situation, how did he know Voldermort wouldn't just kill Danny once he got what he wanted. Even if Danny is actually still alive. Jack opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the dungeons were else could Danny be.

"Daniel?" he said out loud

"Daniel!" Jack said a little louder, but he got no reply

"Daniel!" Jack practically shouted

"Forcryinoutloud" he breathed, things were not going his way.

"DANIEL!" Jack desperately shouted, he still got no reply so he hung his head in defeat and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

Jack awoke the next morning tired and sore,

"Daniel" Jack said trying to see if his friend was actually there

"Jack?" Came a voice, Jack's eyes widened

"Daniel!" Jack called out

"Jack, is that you?" Daniel asked weekly

"Yeah Danny, it's me"

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel asked

"Magic is real, I am a wizard. Voldermort captured you to make me join him" Jack said with a quick summary

"Magic can't be real, it's illogical" Daniel said

"Daniel. We travel to over planets"

"JACK, that's classified" Daniel shouted

"Daniel, all my people know, the stargate is public knowledge to us" Jack said

"US? US! For god's sake Jack, Magic can't be real. It's the stuff of fairy tales" Daniel said

"_Open your god damn mind Daniel_" Jack said inside Daniel's head

"Jack?" Daniel said out loud

"Told you," Jack retorted

"So how do we get out of here" Daniel asked, still not thoroughly convinced that magic was real. But now was not the time for arguments and explanations.

" I'm thinking" Jack said when the doors opened and 3 death eaters walked in. 2 death eaters walked over to Jack's cell and unlocked the door while the other one went to Danny's.

"The dark Lord wishes to speak with you" The death eater commanded grabbing Jack's arm, they were both roughly thrown up the stairs and into the hallway. Jack saw his chance. He yanked his arm free of the 2 death eaters and hit them; he swung his leg backwards into the other Death eaters stomach. Each of the 3 death eaters where on the floor so Jack grabbed Danny's arm and ran out of the door. The death eaters seeing there mistake ran after them. Voldermort would NOT be happy.

Jack launched Danny across the room and behind the table before turning around and to face the 3 death eaters

"Our master will not be pleased with your insolence"

"Your master will not be pleased that I escaped" Jack spat back making the Death eaters stiffen

"_Daniel, don't let any animal come near you_" Jack sent telepathically to Danny

"STUPIFY" Jack shouted at a death eater

"PROTEGO" the spell ricocheted off the shield and towards Jack. Jack didn't have time to create the shield so he dived out the way

"RICTUSEMA" Jack shouted and the death eater in his left started to laugh uncontrollably, he laughed so much he fell on the floor giggling uncontrollably

Sectumsempra" the death eater said and Jack's head flung back, during the night he had managed to heal and get rid of all the cuts and burns he had received of the past week or so. But now he had a scratch going over his left eye, making Daniel wince

"TARANTALLEGRA" Jack shouted and the death eater that cut him started dancing uncontrollably causing the giggling death eater to giggle harder.

"CRUCIO" Someone shouted from behind Jack and it hit Jack squarely in the back

"JACK" Daniel shouted as the once giggle death eater grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, Jack was on his hands and knees. Again. Promising himself not to scream from the pain. The curse was lifted and Jack lay on the floor panting, he heard a tutting sound behind him and knew exactly who he was

"Lucius I never knew how weak you could be, letting a Muggle escape." Voldermort said

"Avada Kedavra" he said and the death eater beside Lucius fell dead,

"Bring them" Voldermort said and the death eater but Daniel was staring at the spot where the dead death eater laid, horrified at how 2 simple words could take a life away/ As Daniel was pulled from the room Lucius bent down and looked at Jack. They were both alone.

"We'll continue this later" Lucius sneered in Jack's ear before grabbing him and leading him away.

Jack was literally thrown into the room but he managed to stay on his feet, Danny however was already on the floor when Jack arrived

"Have you made your decision Canis?" Voldermort asked calling him by his animagus name

"If I join you, Daniel returns to the SGC alive?" Jack asked

"You have my word" Voldermort assured him, which to Jack didn't mean a lot, Jack looked at Danny, he was filthy and thin. Jack knew Doc would have a fit if Daniel was hurt and it'd be his entire fault. He'd knocked Sam unconscious, he'd tortured someone and he'd got Daniel kidnapped, How many more of his friends could he hurt?

"If Daniel is returned to the SGC, unhurt, I'll join you" Jack finally gave in Voldermort smiled

"You will take the mark then return your friend and I will call you straight away"

"OK" Jack said reluctantly trying to keep Danny alive by any means possible, Voldermort wanted him to call him Lord but that's going a little bit too far for him, Danny shivered beside him so Jack took of his Jacket revealing his bar forearm

"Give me your forearm" Voldermort ordered, Jack silently obeyed. Voldermort's wand touched Jack's arm and it burned making Jack wince. He held his ground as the tattoo appeared

"Wormtail give me your arm" Peter quivered and gave his master his arm, Jack looked at Daniel while Voldermort called the rest of the death eaters. Daniel looked confused but he looked at Jack whose eyes were dark and sad. Jack had done something he'd sworn never to do, there were CRACKS forming in a circle and a death eater walked to Jack

"Severus" Jack said regarding the man

"O'Neill" He said emotionless

"My loyal brethren, we welcome our newest member Canis" The death eaters bowed there hellos

"Canis, you will return the Muggle to the SGC and await my instruction exactly half an hour from now" Voldermort ordered, Jack bowed and grabbed Daniel He grabbed him tightly before disapperating

He reappeared in the middle of the infirmary where SG1, George, Sirius and Tonks happened to be talking

"Daniel!" Sam said as Janet rushed him to a bed. Sirius looked impressed that Jack had accomplished his mission in under 1 day with only a scratch

"Colonel, what happened?" George asked

"I got into a little fight, then me and Voldie made a deal" Jack shrugged, trying his best to hide the still visible tattoo on his forearm

"What kind of deal?" Tonks asked

"I can't say" Jack said with a small smile

"General with your permission I need to return to my office" Jack asked, George looked at Jack who was blatantly hiding something but saw no reason to keep him

"OK colonel, Dismissed" George said a Janet looked at his red arm and her eyes widened, understanding what the deal was, she gave a quick look at Jack before he walked out. Sirius and Tonks looked at each other before following him.

Jack slammed his office door before sitting in his chair and scrubbing his face with his hands and healing the scratch by his eye. He laid out his arm to study the tattoo, it was an ugly tattoo and the skin around his arm was still red. There was a knock at the door and Sirius and Tonks walked in making Jack quickly retract his arm

"Jack, what the hell happened?" Sirius asked Jack who tried to look confused

"What do you mean Padfoot?" Jack asked

"Do not play dumb with us Jack" Tonks said joining in, Jack sighed, his friends are going to hate him but he did it anyway. He pulled out his arm and laid in on his desk. Tonks gasped and Sirius starred

"Tonks can you excuse us" Sirius asked politely, Tonks threw a look at Jack then Sirius before walking out

"Jack?" Sirius asked waiting for an answer

"He was going to kill Daniel" Jack started in his defence

"Dumbledore's going to flip" Sirius said

"Tonk's is going to arrest me" Jack said looking down

"That's why I sent her out, she only saw something that looked like the dark mark, but she couldn't be sure" Sirius said smartly smiling at himself for thinking of a quick plan

"She knows exactly what she saw"

"Snape was in a meeting with Dumbledore" Sirius said out of the blue,

"He was, then he was at my ceremony" Jack snorted

"Dumbledore will know then" Sirius said

"Snivilus will take pleasure in telling him" Jack continued for Sirius

"No doubt Albus will want to speak to you himself" Sirius nodded crossing his arms

"I won't have to deal with that, I get my 'orders' in 20 minutes" Jack said doing the quotation mark sign with his hands for orders

"What was the deal then" Sirius asked

"I join him and Daniel gets to live and return here unharmed" Jack said

"You know, that might be the only honest deal Voldermort has ever made" Sirus said making Jack smile

"There's going to be a catch though I know it" Jack said, there was a knock at the door and Janet barged in, Jack didn't have time to hide his arm as Janet stormed over and grabbed it

"Hey Doc, careful its still stings" Jack said wincing

"What the hell happened then?" she demanded

"I joined Voldermort. He let Daniel live" Jack said looking down at his feet, Janet looked shocked that Voldermort would go to extreme lengths to get Jack on his side

"What's going to happen now?" she asked

"I'll get my recall" he stopped

"Now" he said and disappeared

Jack reappeared in front of Voldermort

"Excellent, I thought I'd have to send some people to collect you"

"I may be an insubordinate but I'm not a coward" Jack retorted

"Good Canis. Now your orders" Voldermort began

"I want you to bring me your werewolf friend" Voldermort ordered

"_Oh bollocks_" Jack thought, he wants me to give him Remus

"Now go, complete your mission. You have 3 weeks" Jack bowed and disapparated

* * *

Evil laughi'm soo evil for all these cliff hangers aren't I

so please please read and review, and maybe give me soem tips and ideas for how Jack could get out of this...I'm still open to changing my ideas so..Review


	9. The order 'betrayed'

Ok well this is only a short chapter so i can leave it for a while and concentrate on my SATs that are coming up, now most people might think big deal wait til she gets GCSEs and some might not but i need to start revison but i will continue to write, so don't worry my readers i'm not going to leave you hanging by a thread

* * *

Jack reappeared in his office and sat there

"_Bring him moony_" he thought to himself

"_Betray my friend ands give him to Voldermort_" He continued on in his head. He couldn't do it.

"_Dumbledore's going to kill me"_

"_Tonk's is going t arrest me"_

"_Moody's going to kill me. Then arrest me…In that order"_

"_Moony's going to hate me" _All these thoughts kept running though his mind; He gave up and slammed his head on the table.

"Damn" he muffled out loud, he looked up suddenly as a raven appeared with a package

"Who are you?" Jack asked the raven who squawked in reply

"Fine" Jack sighed and untied the package

"Go on shoo" Jack said waving a hand at the raven who squawked again and disapparated. Jack untied the string around the brown packaging and pulled out the long black cloak and funny mask and point hat. Before once again slamming his head on the table. During his time starring at his desk he opened up his mind accidentally to any wizard in the SGC

"_Merlin, Major Carter's a lucky woman"_ a female voice said, causing Jack's head to shoot up from the table

"_God I'm bored_" said another voice, this time he recognised it after hearing him say it constantly for 7 years

"_Sirus_?" he sent out to one of his best friends minds

"_Canis, where are you_?" Sirius asked

"_Hiding_" Jack replied with a mental sigh

"_Your in your office then_" Sirius said

"_Crap_" Jack thought to himself

"_Come alone_" Jack sent to Sirius

5 minutes later Sirius knocked and walked into Jack's grey wall office and looked at him

"What did Voldermort want you to do?" Jack looked at his feet

"You don't want to know" Jack said trying to divert Sirius's attention

"I do otherwise I wouldn't of asked" Sirius said sitting down in the seat opposite Jack not taking his eyes of him

"He wants moony" Jack said

"What?" Sirius said in disbelieve

"He wants moony" Jack repeated

"Why?" Sirius asked

"Most, likely because of the order or the werewolf in him. I think Voldie wants him to become a pack leader….Like Greyback" Jack said scowling

"Are you going to do it" Sirius asked out of the blue

"Do what?" Jack asked looking up

"Give him Remus" Sirus said

"Course not, I'm not Peter, Sirius how can you ask that" Jack asked in a hurt tone, the pain visible in his eyes

"I'm sorry Jack, it's just we never thought Peter could do it either" he said with a sigh, Sirus Jumped and Jack grimaced as a loud crack was heard in his office and Dumbledore appeared at Sirius side.

"Jack, Sirius" He said calmly

"Albus" Jack said

"Professor" Sirius said, Jack had always called Professor Dumbledore Albus since they left school and joined the order. Sirius thought it was because Dumbledore helped Jack to control his powers even more forming an almost father/ son bond between Jack and Dumbledore. Sirius turned to look at Jack who had quite literally shrunk back in his chair. Sirius had looked at Jack's forearm but Jack had put his Jacket back on when he wasn't looking

"Jack, I have heard some unsettling news from Severus" Dumbledore said while Sirius heard Jack in his head

"_Of course it had to be Severus that told him, slimy git_" Jack said to Sirius telepathically, Sirius snorted

"Is there something wrong Sirius," Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye

"Uh No! Professor sorry" Sirius stumbled over his words, Dumbledore turned back to Jack

"Show me your arm Jack" Dumbledore both requested and ordered at the same time, Jack winced

"Jack" he warned, Jack, Not wanting to anger the great wizard showed him his arm, Dumbledore sighed

"I understand what you did Jack, but I am still disappointed with you" he said and Jack dropped his head in shame

"But this still could be used to out advantage. What has he asked you to do?"

"He ordered me to deliver Remus to him professor" Jack said using Dumbledore's title

"Then you must do what he asks and get close to his inner circle" Dumbledore said and Sirius was in uproar

"You can't seriously ask him to betray his best friend" Sirius practically shouted

"I am indeed asking him that Sirius" Dumbledore said seriously, Jack still remained silent, sat in his chair, twiddling his thumbs.

"JACK!" Sirius shouted slamming his fist on his desk

"YOU CAN NOT DO THIS"

"Sirius. We need to find out what Voldermort has planned" Dumbledore said

"And what about Remus, does anyone care what would happen to him?" Sirius asked

"Remus can take care of himself" Dumbledore argued

"Not with Voldermort and Greyback he can't" Sirius said,

"What about Snivilus he's Voldermort's lap dog" Sirius said desperately trying to find reasons for Jack not to do this

"I am afraid Severus is loosing his favour with Voldermort" Dumbledore continued still calm

"BUT THIS IS WRONG, REMUS COULD BE KILLED" Sirus shouted

"Have you ever considered what could happen to Jack if he didn't do this" Dumbledore said raising his voice ever so slightly, Sirius fell silent and looked down

"Jack can take care of himself" Sirius said

"As can Remus" Dumbledore added, Sirius scowled

"Fine Jack, do it" Sirius said his displeasure obvious by the expression and his tone

"Sirius I must ask you do not warn Remus of this" Dumbledore said sitting in a seat

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed

"Fine" he spat

"I will speak to you later Sirius" Dumbledore said, Sirius scowled before disapperating away, Dumbledore sighed and turned to face Jack who still didn't look him in the eyes

"How long has Tom given you to complete your mission? Dumbledore asked

"3 weeks" Jack said not looking at his mentor and friend

"Very well Jack, you must make sure none of the order are there when you make your move. The order will be informed of your betrayal. Sirius and Severus will play their part" Dumbledore disapparated.


	10. An unlikely ally

**Hey, its the start of summer holiday and i actually found the time to write and upload i plan to try and wirte more, maybe even complete one of my stories, but well my plans never go according to them and i do have a small idea of how to write it but anyway, enjoy this chapter even if it is small.**

* * *

Jack sat at his desk; he'd lost all his friends from the wizarding world and was just about to become a traitor. Now he had to figure out how to get out of this mess, but first he had to get out of here. Many of the order would come looking for him once they found out he was a traitor

"Accio Base Map" he said and the map came zooming into his hand, he opened it and looked around, he could so carter, Daniel, T and General Hammond and…SHIT Mad-eye moody coming straight towards his office, he had to get out the SGC fast. So he apparated straight to…Serverus's house?

Jack shrugged, he supposed that no-one would look for him here; Serverus's house was in the middle of no-where and had plenty of protection spells around it

"O'Neill what are you doing here?" Severus sneered

"Dumbledore informed me of your task, I congratulate you." Severus said with a small but evil smile

"What?" Jack asked confused

"You managed to convince the dark lord that you will complete your orders" Jack looked down suddenly interested in his boots

"Your going to do it aren't you."

"I must warn you that giving him Lupin will effectively destroy the order" Jack looked up, for the first time in Jack O'Neill's life he had no idea what to do. He sighed plucking up the guts to do what he was about to do

"Severus…..I need your help"

"Why should I help you?" he sneered

"Because you're the only one that can"

"You never helped me when that idiot Black sent me to the willow where Lupin was transforming"

"For Merlin's sake Severus I was 15!" Jack threw up his arms

"I didn't exactly understand myself what was happening with myself after my blood mixed with his, it did something to the wolf in me"

"Yes I no, but I didn't know that at the time" Severus sighed

"I will help you but…" Severus stopped

"What?" Severus said nothing

"Severus what the hell is it" Severus looked at him

"It's moody" He said

"Change. Run to the forest." Jack nodded and ran changing as he went. The wolf stood there, his black ops training helping immensely here, even though he was a wolf he still had all his black ops training and he was able to melt into the forest, he watched as Moody went into Serverus's house and watched as he was greeted as warmly as Severus would treat any visitor. Canis could see Moody looking around with his magical eye before the eye looked out the window and into the forest. Exactly where he was. Jack started to back away before he hit something, he turned around thinking it was a tree but was greeted by the worst possible thing……A centaur

"What are you doing here half wolf" it asked, Canis could only assume it was a male. He never saw a female before, he always had wondered how there were so many of them.

"Wolves do not live in this forest" the centaur looked at him as if waiting for a reply

"What business do you have with that wizard?" Canis couldn't answer one because changing back to human would make it worse and two, wolves couldn't talk anyway.

"Leave this forest and do not return" Canis was torn; stay and anger the Centaur or go and get captured by moody. Both options were painful to say at the least. Jack made his decision.

10 minutes later Canis was kicked out of the forest and landed in front of Snape

"Do you attract trouble everywhere you go?" Severus asked rhetorically, Jack changed back to revel I nasty looking bruise on his neck in the shape of a hoof

"Seems like it doesn't it." Jack replied putting a hand to his neck

"Now what do you plan to do about Lupin?" Severus asked starting to walk back into his cottage

"Actually" he hesitated "I'm going to wait 3 weeks till the next full moon then enter headquarters, knock Sirius out and then Remus and take it from there" he said stuffing his hands into his pockets

"I'm saddened to say It but it's a good plan under the conditions you have been given" Jack looked up, he was sure there was a compliment hidden in that remark somewhere.

"So what did moody want?" Jack asked changing the subject as they entered the cottage and Severus offered jack a seat

"Tea?" he asked, jack looked confused. This wasn't the Snape he knew and hated! Jack shook his head and Severus sat down opposite him

"Moody wanted, well threatened, me to keep an eye out for you. He seemed to think that death eaters would stick together and hide one another, he also thought you would turn to the most unlikely person for help" Severus looked at Jack, Jack was shocked he was so predictable! He never would have been that predictable if he was thinking straight, he had to start thinking more.

Jack was shaken out of his thoughts by an owl tapping out of the window; the owl flew over and landed on the arm of Severus's green arm chair, Severus opened the letter and stroked the owl in a rhythmic pattern; he finished the letter and threw it into the fire behind him.

"There is an order meeting tonight at 11" Jack looked at the clock it was 10:30 now

"I will offer you a place to stay but you must understand they will come looking hear again" Jack nodded his understanding, he followed Severus outside

"There's a guest bedroom next to the bathroom" Jack nodded

"There's some cake in the fridge" Jack nodded again

"Don't eat it" Severus said with a smirk he knew of Jack's love for cake,

"Oh that's mean Sev" Jack said

"I know!" he said with a grin

"Oh and don't call me Sev" Snape said before apparating

"Anything you say Sev" Jack muttered to himself before looking around.

He was being watched


End file.
